The Black Tie Affair
by Ysidro
Summary: AU Digimon/HP Ken gets the reputation of destroying the Sorting Hat after it ignites on his head. Unsorted, Prof. Snape reads up on his past, and finds he can relate. Snape mentors Ken.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

A/N: Always wondered what would happen if a person wasn't Sorted. So, here it is.

The Black Tie Affair

Chapter 1

"Did you here about the new kid?"

"Who hasn't?"

"I heard he broke the Sorting Hat."

"I heard he blew it up."

"You idiot…you were there!"

"I didn't think you could break the Sorting Hat. It's a piece of history."

"At least he was the last person to get Sorted. It's funny…his name began with a 'I'"

"He went directly to second year idiot."

"I'm just glad he's not in my House."

"Does he even have a House?"

"Who cares? We have to get to class."

Ken Ichijoji shoved past the snobby wizards, ducking his head down. He had heard the same stories over and over. It had only been a few hours since the Sorting Hat had burst into flames on his head, but word had spread like wildfire. It didn't help that the entire school had witnessed the undoing of a moldy old accessory.

Ken had thought it was embarrassing after he was dragged to Diagon Alley to get his supplies by an unhygienic half-giant. Also, catching up on a year's worth of studies in two months was a task in itself. For a fleeting moment Ken appreciated the Dark Spore; being a genius did have its advantages.

To the utter amazement of Hagrid, Ken hadn't been surprised that a Wizarding World existed. It was perfectly logical; if the Digital World could exist, a magical one could. Ken had heard about Izzy's theories that there were thousands of alternate worlds in existence, and the computer geek had been ecstatic to learn he was correct. In Ken's mind, the realm of wizards was as logical as algebra.

Thinking about Izzy made him think about what he really missed; his friends and family. Hagrid had told him they could send him letters via owl post, but from Japan? It was too much of a hassle, and wasn't fair in the slightest. Ken had finally made friends and couldn't even see them.

Wormmon was one of his greatest losses. His digimon was completely inaccessible, but at least he was with Ken's parents. His D3 didn't work her; electronics were just about as useful as the Sorting Hat. What kind of digi-destined deserted his partner…twice? One who was too stupid to realize the Digital world was more than just a videogame.

"Ahem," a deep male voice came from above him as he realized he had just run into someone. The group of unidentified students who had been gossiping about him earlier let out a collective gasp. "Going somewhere?"

Gulping, Ken looked up at the man before him and immediately thought of Oikawa. The man who had implanted the Dark Spore into his brain along with innocent children. The man who had ruined his life. Instinctively he grabbed the back of his neck, covering the red scar where the man had scanned the spore.

Ken watched in horror as the stack of books fell from his hand and onto the man's foot.

Ken mumbled a string of apologies for his behavior as he knelt down to retrieve his books. The man merely moved his boot and peered down at him with cold black eyes. Ken hadn't heard the teachers' introductions due to the fact that he was getting his singed hair fixed by the resident nurse. He had no idea who this teacher was, but had an inkling he was already on his bad side. Ken dusted off his robes and faced the teacher with a nervous expression.

"I apologize for my ignorance Professor," Ken said, bowing briefly. "It will not happen again."

"Muggle-born obviously," the teacher said, pointing to one of Ken's books. "I would not expect a Pure-Blood to read something as useless as 'The Complete Idiot's Guide to Adobe Photoshop.' You do realize Muggle electricity is not permitted on school grounds."

"I was informed of that Professor," Ken replied. "However, I do believe instructional texts are encouraged at Hogwarts."

"THIS is officially confiscated," the greasy professor said, snatching the book from Ken's arms. "Now, may I have the pleasure of your name and House so points may be deducted on your behalf?"

"Ken ichijoji," he managed to say, blushing profusely. He hadn't even made it to his first class and he was already in trouble. "I'm not currently in any House Sir."

"That is a shame," the teacher said, sizing Ken up. "Perhaps this book is correct; only a complete idiot would run into his Potions Instructor."

Before Ken could respond, the professor strode off in a flurry of billowing robes. Ken shuffled in his wake, since Potions was his first subject. He had really screwed up this time, and he didn't have a single friend to confide in.

For a genius, he sure was stupid.

************

Ken soon found himself in the Potions classroom. It was something that would strike the Digimon Emperor's fancy; a dingy dungeon full of empty cauldrons. Pickled things sat in jars around the room, looking like a macabre parody of a Chemistry Lab.

Entering the room, Ken noticed the seating was arranged according to House. Griffindors were far left, Hufflepuffs centre-left, Ravenclaws centre-right, and Slytherins far right. Ken was the Black Sheep of the room. Actually, he was the Black Tie, since he still wore the plain tie of Unsorted first-years.

Finally, Ken found his seat. It was smack dab in the middle of the front row, between the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. On his desk was a lone sheet of parchment taped to it. The words _Black Tie House_ were scrawled on it in poor cursive.

Ken sneered and burst into angry tears as he ripped off the paper. Crumpling the paper into a ball, and then ripping it to shreds; Ken vented his anger on the simple statement. This was not the way a teacher should welcome their students; this was complete malice.

Then Ken had an idea.

Taking out his new wand, he repaired the piece of paper with as silent spell. If the Oikawa look-alike wanted to play mind-games, he would participate. The Digimon Emperor loved games…especially winning them.

He dug through his book-bag and pulled out the essentials for his class. Textbook, ingredients, parchment, and his quill came out quickly. His hand stopped over his quill and he began to write on the crumpled parchment.

"For those whose destiny a Hat cannot define,

The Black Tie House is yours and mine."

Ken ensured his writing matched the teacher's exactly as he taped it back in place. If it was a battle the teacher wanted, he'd get it. No one messed with Ken Ichijoji's happiness; not by a long shot. This was just another person toying with his kindness, and Ken would not be taken advantage of.

"I am Professor Snape and this is second-year Potions," said the male voice of the teacher from the hallway as he strode to the front of the class. "All wands are to be put away; there is no need for such nonsense in this class."

"Just like there's no need for foolish things like electricity in this school?"

Ken didn't bother to wait for the teacher to call on him; he merely raised his hand and let out his answer. He wouldn't be hurting anyone but himself, and it was true. Let the teacher take points; he HAD given him a House after all.

"Mr. Ichijoji," the teacher said, striding up to his desk. "I see you've found your House."

"Yes Professor Snape Sir," blue eyes narrowed and met black. "I find it quite fitting."

Professor Snape glanced down at the paper sign and mumbled the words under his breath. Looking up with an expression of a mixture of fury and admiration, he stood up with a snarl. Twirling to face the class, Snape spat his instructions like a cobra.

"All of you will turn to page 37 in your texts and prepare the potion as instructed. I need to discuss something with Mr. Ichijoji and the Headmaster. I will return at the end of class. Surely you dunderheads can accomplish that with your cauldrons intact."

Ken felt Professor Snape's steely grip on his wrist as he was jerked to his feet. In his other hand, the teacher held the crumbled sign he had written himself. Ken stumbled as he tripped over his chair, dragged across the room by his new teacher.

Then, Ken began to scream.

The pain felt like a thousand hammers were simultaneously hitting his skull. His brain was going to explode. Snape's grip slackened as Ken grabbed his head in his hands.

The Dark Spore was inactive. The headaches should have gone away. This wasn't right!

Ken felt the jolt of pain as his arm smacked into one of the shelves housing the pickled things. He heard a sizzling sound similar to that of his hair when the Hat had blown up.

Before Ken blacked out, he realized it was the sound of acid on his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this.

A/N: As in other stories, I have given Snape a different first name. It just sounds so threatening when it's written in all caps. :D Yes, I know Snape is OOC, but I suppose he would change his mind about Ken if he had gone over his file. The two can relate.

"What happened Poppy? Did the boy have a fit or something?"

"They supposedly stopped a few months ago. It says so in his file. He gets extremely severe head-aches."

"How bad is he?"

"Well, he has numerous burns no thanks to you. It'll take at least until tomorrow evening for them to heal. I told you to get those shelves fixed Severus! They're obviously a risk to the children!"

"Argus…"

"You are the last person who should be pointing fingers Severus."

"Why wasn't I warned? The boy was injured in my class after all."

"I saw that paper Professor Snape. It's no wonder something happened, what with you toying with his emotions that way."

"It was a harmless thing. I didn't know something like that would set him off."

"Well, if you're so interested in his past, I invite you to read his file. Make sure to come back here immediately after your classes. I need to check on those hands of yours. The last thing you should be doing is terrorizing that boy; thanks to him, our planet is still intact."

*********

Ken awoke a few hours later, cracking an eye open. His head was throbbing still, but not nearly as bad as before. The last thing he remembered was thinking he would never eat pickles again.

"Oh good, you're awake," Ken recognized the school matron almost immediately. She reminded him of his mother; sweet and comforting. "You had me so worried."

"What…happened?" Ken managed to say. "Why am I in the Hospital Wing?"

"It seems as though you had an accident in Potions today," the nurse replied, sitting beside his bed in a hard plastic chair. "Your Dark Spore was acting up I suppose."

"How do you know…?" Ken's voice trailed off as he looked at his arms. They were neatly bandaged along with his neck and chest. "Why do I look like a mummy?"

"It seems as though Professor Snape had some ingredients on his shelves that were acidic," Madame Pomphrey sighed. "When they were knocked over, both you and your teacher were burned, however Professor Snape got off easy. He should have been here over an hour ago to have his bandages removed."

"I didn't mean to do this," Ken said softly as the woman helped to prop him up. "It's my fault."

"You are the last person who should feel guilty," Pomphrey said, smiling. "Professor Snape was not the most welcoming teacher, and he is lucky your burns are not too severe. However, I will be keeping you here until tomorrow evening."

Ken nodded, not wanting to get on any other teacher's bad sides. This woman wanted to help him; it was a rarity that never ceased to amaze Ken. The nurse handed him a glass of thick purple liquid.

"It's a pain-relieving potion," the woman explained as Ken took the glass. He fumbled for a moment, but the nurse had bandaged him so his fingers were separated. "Merlin knows, you need it."

"Thank you," Ken said, drinking it. Almost immediately the pain flowed away, but he grimaced as it touched his tongue. "It tastes horrible."

"Most potions do," Madame Pomphrey laughed lightly as Ken finished his potion. "I'm fairly certain anything Professor Snape touches tastes bad."

Ken smiled as he passed the glass back. It was nice to meet a teacher who didn't mind his company. It was only one person, but at least someone accepted him for who he was. Just like his friends in Japan…

"Ken!" a familiar voice yelled from the door of the room. "Ken!"

The familiar skittering of numerous purple legs slipping across the floor made Ken's head jerk to attention. A vibrant green creature ran over to his bed, antennae blown back by momentum. This couldn't be real.

It was Wormmon.

"I'm sorry I was late Poppy," Professor Snape's voice came from the doorway. "As you can see, I had some business to attend to."

"ALEXANDER SEVERUS SNAPE! I told you to come here IMMEDIATELY after your classes," Poppy scolded as Snape approached the woman. He winced at the sound of his full name and horrid initials. There was a reason he went by his middle name; it was more mystic sounding. "You are one hour and twenty-three minutes late. Could you not have waited until after your bandages were removed?"

"I have priorities Poppy," Snape said softly, taking a sideways glance as the digidestined and his partner hugged. "This seemed more important."

"Well, thanks to your change of heart, you'll have to stay the night," Poppy sighed. "You know very well this salve needs to be removed within a certain time-frame; you brewed it."

"As I said, some things are more important," Severus replied, sitting down on one of the beds. "A student's happiness is one of them."

"You read his file didn't you?" Poppy commented as she began to remove his bandages. Dark burns scarred his already callused hands. Snape flinched as he looked down at his handiwork. "That explains it."

"Establishing a Portkey to Japan seemed a small task in comparison to saving the fate of three worlds," Snape replied as Poppy changed his bandages. "I suppose we all owe Mr. Ichijoji and his friends something. However, transporting that digi-thing was challenging. It couldn't seem to get a grip of the broom-handle."

"You did well Severus," Poppy said, smiling as Wormmon waved one of its legs at her. The witch waved back. "At least I can ensure you get your proper rest for one night. You will not be staying up until an ungodly-hour; not on my watch."

Snape sighed and covered his face with his bandaged hands. He had forgotten about Poppy's confounded obsession with his lack of sleep. Now she had seen his more considerate side, and had him in her grasp. She had him right where she wanted him. Just peachy.

"Thank you Professor," Ken said, turning towards his Potions teacher. For some reason he now looked less like the Oikawa who had implanted the Dark Spore and more like the fallen hero who had given his life for the betterment of the Digital World. The one whose digimon would never have a partner, for theirs was everywhere. Oikawa's sacrifice had turned the Digital World from a barren and destroyed place scarred by an immense battle to a beautiful world. "I didn't think I'd see Wormmon until the holidays."

"Judging by your track-record Mr. Ichijoji, I would say separating the two of you is a risk to us all," Professor Snape replied, Ken's file on his lap. Ken also noticed his confiscated book was beside him, and looked as though it had been leafed through since it had been taken. "According to this, you digi-thing gave its life so you would realize that the Digital World was not a virtual game. And the last time you were officially apart, you were kidnapped, had a psychotic man scan your neck for something called a Dark Spore and your friends broke a few speeding laws while chasing after you. Tell me…is there a law in Japan against a riding a giant blue digital monster through city streets?"

"I guess they'll have to change some things," Ken blushed. He smiled as he thought about Davis' gallant race down the road on Raidromon with Joe's brother and the four other digidestines packed into a yellow Volkswagon Bug careening behind. "I guess having a bunch of monsters running around the world will mean new laws will have to be made."

"Speaking of monsters…" Snape gestured towards Wormmon with a bandaged hand. "I don't believe your partner and I have been formerly introduced. I was pre-occupied trying to keep him affixed to the Portkey."

"I'm Wormmon," the digimon said, bowing its green head. Wormmon had large bent antennae, green skin, bright blue eyes, a purple mouth and an odd marking on its forehead. It extended a purple claw. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Snape replied, completing the odd hand-shake. "I have read about you and your partner's adventures. I cannot believe I am saying this about a monster created by Muggle technology, but you are an excellent role-model."

Wormmon was blushing so much; Ken could almost hear its face sizzle.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Ian, and that's about it. "The 2,548 Best Things Anyone Ever" said actually does exist, since have been using it for reference. Ken's answers are courtesy of Wikipedia.

Ken was eating his dinner when a wizard dressed in purple robes entered the room. He looked like one of those stereotypical wizards, like Merlin from the stories of Camelot. Long beard, eyeglasses, moons and stars on his robes and a pointy hat on his head.  
Ken didn't bother to look up and continued to eat.  
"Headmaster!" Ken heard Professor Snape say, scrambling out of his bed. He noticed that his book was left on the Potions teacher's bed, the guide marked in teepee-style upside-down. "I was not expecting you."  
"Hello Severus," Headmaster Albus Dumbledore replied as Ken nearly choked on his roast beef. This was his equivalent of a principal? Just great. "Hello Mr. Ichijouji."  
Ken frantically got out of the bed, Wormmon squirming in its sleep. He had to make a good impression; the last time he had seen the Headmaster, he had torched the Sorting Hat. The man was more than likely furious at him; the Sorting Hat was legendary.  
"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore," Ken said, bowing deeply. "I am extremely sorry for the damage I did to the Sorting Hat."  
"The Sorting Hat is being repaired as we speak," Prof. Dumbledore replied, gesturing for the two wizards to sit. They both obliged as Dumbledore took one of the ever-present plastic chairs. "It will be functioning completely by next year. "  
"Then I can be Sorted?" Ken said hopefully, his blue eyes sparkling. "I can have a House?"  
"That is the situation I came here to discuss," the wizard replied, looking at both patients. "It seems as if you already have one."  
"WHAT?" Ken and Professor Snape said in unison.  
"Well, it seems as though the 'Black Tie House' is officially a part of Hogwarts," Albus sighed. "I suppose we'll have to change our Coat-of-Arms."  
"It was only a prank," Ken said, venturing a side-ways glance at the teacher. "I mean, it isn't a REAL House. Professor Snape just made it up, and I wrote some poem above it."  
"Apparently a new House can be created if a teacher approves," Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling. "They merely need to read a poetic phrase before the House name aloud, and the House is official."  
"I never read…" Snape stopped mid-sentence. He had read the lines aloud; Ken had heard him mumbling them under his breath before he dragged him out of class. "Merlin! I did!  
"There are now five hourglasses in the Great Hall," Dumbledore explained. Ken had seen four when he entered; each with numerous gems in the House color. "The middle is filled with opals; I believe that will be your House's color?"  
"I…I didn't mean to," Ken stammered. "I just thought if the Sorting Hat couldn't find me a House, I'd find one myself."  
"Apparently you aren't the first to damage the Sorting Hat," Dumbledore smiled. "I have done some research with regards to the Hat. Apparently it burst into flames during the first Sorting. A woman named Antidesma Hogwarts set it alight."  
"As in the school's name?" Professor Snape replied, eyebrows raised. "The school was named after a girl who blew up the Sorting Hat?"  
"It was before it was perfected," Dumbledore stated. "It seems as though she was such a well-rounded person, the Sorting Hat could not decide where to put her. In her fury, Miss Hogwarts made a song with her name in it. All four founders read it aloud, and Antidesma's last name started to appear on all of the school's papers. That's how the school got its name."  
"But that was never recorded," Snape said, astounded. "Another Ministry cover-up I suppose."  
"It seems that way," Dumbledore replied. "It also works with Houses; Mr. Ichijouji is proof."  
"What about classes? Seating at meals? Dormitories? Bloody hell, even Quidditch!"  
"We have set up temporary quarters for Mr. Ichijouji," Dumbledore replied. "Since your House was not available during the original Sorting, others may join you. The merely need to sign your original document or House Table, and it will be official. I believe some children may share your opinion."  
"This is ridiculous!" Snape fumed, brows furrowed. "Allowing children to decide what House they want to join? Preposterous!"  
"It seems that Miss. Hogwarts did not have the same opinion as you Severus," Dumbledore's eyes were now downcast. "She was one of the original founders, and was testing out the Sorting Hat. She believed that the Sorting was a horrible idea; it created feuds against students and stereotyped them. She wished to do away with it, and was nearly successful. The other founders told her that she could have nothing to do with the school, and she was never heard of again."  
"I suppose the Sorting is flawed," Snape replied as if had never thought of it before. "However, what are we to do with Mr. Ichijouji?"  
"If you wish to play Quidditch, we could use you as a substitute," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling again. "Ken, 'The Rocket' Ichijouji?"  
Ken blushed as Wormmon continued to snore. He had never played Quidditch, but had read the rules. It was similar enough to soccer, or football; whatever you wanted to call it. The only problem was that he had never been on a broom before.  
"I will arrange a flying lesson with Madame Hooch for you," Dumbledore said, as if he had read Ken's mind. "Something tells me the other Houses will be finding excuses to have their players unavailable soon enough."  
"Thank you Headmaster," Ken replied. "For everything."  
"It seems as though you have added a crinkle in our traditions," Dumbledore winked. "Perhaps your new House will bring this school to the current century. There is just one more issue I need to address."  
Wormmon.  
"The school does have a policy with regards to animals," Dumbledore said, patting the sleeping Wormmon on the head. "This is not a cat, owl, toad or rat. Mr. Ichijouji may REQUIRE your assistance Professor Snape."  
Professor Snape nodded in agreement at the Headmaster's comment. Ken had no idea what they were talking about, but he supposed it was good. Maybe he could keep Wormmon after all.  
"I will leave the two of you in the capable hands of Madame Pomfry," Dumbledore said, nodding towards the nurse. "Judging by the looks of things, I believe Mr. Ichijouji and I will be seeing each other often enough."

It was somewhere after ten when Severus looked up from his avid reading. Learning about the Digital world was probably the most complicated thing he had ever tried to accomplish. Mr. Ichijouji had learned the hard way; Severus was just reading about it.  
Severus had conquered enough monsters in his own life, but none that were ten feet tall or looked like a cracked egg with green clawed feet. They never introduced digimon in Care of Magical Creatures. Snape smiled at the thought of Ken introducing Stingmon to Hagrid. The giant would probably hug the humanoid insect to pieces, unless it got claustrophobic and impaled him with a Spiking Strike. Merlin, he sounded like a bloody digidestined.  
"Catching up on some light reading?" Poppy Pomfry commented as she brought him a glass of pain-relieving potion. He grimaced at the mere thought of having to drink it. "You don't need to read the entire thing you know. There is a summary at the beginning."  
"I just can't believe there is more than just the Magical and Muggle worlds," Snape gulped down the potion quickly and gagged. "According to this Mr. Izumi, there are hundreds we are not aware of."  
"Well, don't go completely science-fiction on me Severus," Poppy replied as she took his glass. "Leave the space-time exploration to the Muggles. Now get to bed before I hex you."  
"Fine," Snape said as the witch magically drew the curtains around the brass bed.  
He had a rough day ahead of him anyways. Somehow he would have to locate the Room of Requirement to get Mr. Ichijouji electrical access. He owed that much to the boy at least.

By the next evening, Ken was sitting comfortably at his House's table. It was long and empty, save for him. He noticed that on the front-end, his House slogan was engraved in familiar scratchy cursive.  
"Hey, you're that Ichijouji guy, aren't you?" a brown-haired boy from the Hufflepuff table asked around a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "You torched the Sorting Hat, didn't you?"  
"Yeah," Ken replied, blushing. "It was an accident."  
"It was a cool accident," the boy's light green eyes were glittering. He took his plate and sat down on the bench across from Ken. Ken could hear his House-mates protesting, but the guy didn't care. "It deserved it."  
"Why would you say that?" Ken replied, interested. "Isn't it tradition?"  
"'Tradition is what you resort to when you don't have the time or money to do it right,'" the guy said, after rifling through a rather large Muggle hard-cover. "Great quote by Kurt Herbert Adler, whoever that is."  
"He was an American conductor and opera house director," Ken rhymed off. The Dark Spore was good at keeping stupid facts like that. "Don't ask me how I know; must have read it somewhere."  
"Well, I think he's right Mr. Know-it-all," the guy replied, nodding towards Ravenclaw. "Why weren't you sorted in there?"  
"Apparently I'm a 'well-rounded person,'" Ken replied, sarcasm dripping like the gravy on his potatoes. "That's why I blew up the Sorting Hat."  
"I think my parents would have preferred that," he said. "I come from a family of Ravenclaws. Apparently I try too much, but don't have the smarts to be a Ravenclaw. I'm Ian Farrow by the way."  
"Ken Ichijouji," the digidestined of Kindness said, shaking the student's hand. "Founder and only occupant of Black Tie House."  
"Like your slogan," Ian replied, pointing to the table. "It's high time this school got out of its rut." Ian lowered his voice considerably. "Besides, I hate the color yellow with a passion."  
"You have a pen?" Ken asked non-chalantly. "You can sign up if you want. Just write your name on the table."  
"Vandalism?" Ian said, rifling through his stupid quotes book again. "Well, I'm coming up empty. This is the first time 'The 2,548 Best Things Anybody Ever Said' has failed me. Okay, count me in."  
Ian pulled a ball-point pen out of his pocket and etched his name in the wood. He made sure to scribble a rough upside-down smiley-face next to it for fun. The writing gave off a yellowish glow, then became an actual part of the table.  
"Weird," Ian said, looking down at his uniform. "Hey, look Ken! I'm a part of the House."  
Ken watched in fascination as Ian's tie began to change. The yellow stripes began to darken to match the black ones. A white outline indicated where the crest ended and Ian's robes began. And smack dab in the middle was a marking that resembled an upside-down smiley-face. For some reason, Ken knew it was the Crest of Non-Conformity.  
"Hey, how come your patch's different?" Ian said, pointing at Ken's robes. Ken hadn't noticed that the Crest of Kindness was etched on his. "Cool, mine's a smiley-face. Let's see what my book has to say about smiling…"  
If Ian had a crest, it meant he was a digidestined too. Were there others in Hogwarts as well? Were their digimon partners wandering around, looking for their owners? How was he going to break it too Ian that he had a monster friend in an electronic alternate universe? He'd probably call him crazy, then look it up in his book. But if he showed him Wormmon…  
"Ah, here it is," Ian said, smiling broadly. "W. C. Fields said 'Start each day off with a smile and get it over with.' Thank you number 1,204."  
"American comedian, actor and juggler," Ken rhymed off indifferently. "His full name was William Claude Dukenfield."  
"Who are you, the Encyclopedia Britannica?"  
"I just know stuff," Ken was blushing again. "Back home they used to call me a genius. Too bad I'm too stupid to know not to trust everyone."  
"Trust…trust…" Ian replied, turning to the index. He took one look at Ken's look and set the book down. "There are too many entries in here to find a good quote anyways. Everyone says I'm addicted to this book. I just find it livens the conversation. Too bad they're all Muggle things though; they should make a wizard quote book someday."  
"I'm sure you'd do well at making one up," Ken replied, sighing in relief at the thought that the book was set aside. "It's always good to have dreams."  
"I know what I'm dreaming about right now," Ian replied, pushing his plate across the table. "A sundae with all the fixings."  
Ken laughed as their empty plates vanished and mounds of desert appeared. He watched as Ian dug into the desert with as much vigor as Davis and Yolei put together. That was saying a lot, considering the two digidestined had monsterous appetites. Ken helped himself to a cookie and nibbled.  
"So, is the whole purple hair thing natural, or do you dye it?" Ian asked. "Cause if it's black, you could so get away with being a mini Snape."  
Ian flinched at the sound of the professor's name. Both boys looked at the Head Table, hoping Snape's radar-ears wouldn't pick up their conversation. The teacher raised a black eyebrow at the pair seated at the newest table, then continued eating.  
"It's natural," Ken replied, snatching Ian's book and browsing the glossary. "Here, number 2,007. 'I am my hair,' as a woman overheard by Roy Blount Jr. said. I guess I'm just different."  
"Maybe we could make that the new House slogan," Ian replied pulling at his light brown hair. "I'll have to change mine though, know any good color-changing spells?"  
"It looks fine," Ken replied, imagining Ian with blue hair and winced. "Besides, I think the slogan suits us well; the House for people who just can't fit in."  
Professor Snape smiled to himself as he watched the Black Tie House receive its second official member.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon. Rock-A-Doodle isn't mine either.

A/N: You can probably figure out the mysterious vandal if you read the second chapter ^^; Oh, and I gave Madame Hooch a relative.

"Who's the ass that vandalized our table?" Ian asked the next morning at breakfast.

"What?" Ken replied, looking up from his last with butter and jam.  
"Someone else wrote on the table. See? A.S.S."

Ken peered closer to the word in puzzlement. The letters were in perfect printing, as if the writer didn't want to show who they were. Beside it, a marking that looked exactly like the purple marking on Wormmon's forehead was branded. This one came instantly; it was the Crest of Loyalty.

Each digidestined received a Crest that represented their most prominent trait. Davis had Courage and Friendship, Cody had Knowledge and Reliability, Yolei had Love and Sincerity, T.K.'s was Hope and Kari's was Light. Ken just had Kindness, and didn't even have a Digi-Egg to go with it. This would allow Wormmon to Armor-Digivolve, something everyone else could do. It was one of the reasons Ken still felt left out of the Digidestineds.

"I think they're initials," Ken concluded, looking at the tiny periods behind the letters. "I guess someone wanted to be mysterious."

"Well, if I had initials like that, I'd change my name," Ian said, delving into his breakfast again. "They drew a weird symbol too. Wonder what it means?"

"No idea," Ken lied, noticing strawberry jam was dripping on his fingers. "Can I finish my breakfast now?"

"I think there's something in here about toast," Ian said, the ever-present light yellow book appearing out of his robe's pocket. "Aha! Number 2,213: 'Where there's smoke, there's toast.'"

The pair of wizard's laughs echoed throughout the Great Hall.

*************  
"Welcome to your first flying lesson Mr. Ichijouji," the owl-like Madame Hooch said to the nervous second-year. For some reason, Ken found that riding on a giant green bug sounded safer than flying on a flimsy broom. "Mr. Farrow, it is not necessary for you to be here."

"'Flying is hours and hours of boredom sprinkled with a few seconds of sheer terror,' according to Gregory 'Pappy' Boyington," Ian mumbled. "That's number 2,456."

"United States Marine Corps officer," Ken replied under his breath. "You really should stop using that book; I've already had one of mine confiscated. Besides, I think he meant airplanes."

"Oh," Ian blushed. "You better listen to the Grand Duchess of Owls Ken."

"You're a Rock-A-Doodle fan aren't you?"

"Seen it a couple of times. Nothing quite like singing poultry."

"Ahem," Madame Hooch cleared her throat, as both boys stood at attention. "As I was saying, place your hand above your broom and say 'Up.'"

"Okay," Ken said, stepping over to the broom on the ground. Both of his hands were behind his back; he didn't want to do anything dumb. "That's it?"

"Yes Mr. Ichijouji. Then you may mount it and take it for a spin."

Ken nervously took his right hand out from behind his back. The broom shot upwards and secured itself under his not even outstretched hand. It was like it was magnetically pulled to Ken; he hadn't even said anything. All three wizards were wide-eyed.

"Well, that was unexpected," Madame Hooch eventually said. "You may as well mount it."

Ken gingerly swung his leg over the broom-handle. Immediately, the broom took off, zooming into the air like a rocket. It swerved back and forth, sort of like it was sensing Ken's nervousness.

"Where's the brakes on this thing?" Ken yelled down to Ian and Madame Hooch. He was circling around the Quidditch Pitch. "Don't you hover or something?"

As if the broom was hearing Ken, it began to hover in mid-air. The digidestined managed to wipe his brow of sweat from the surprising ordeal. Did he have broomstick telepathy or something?

"Let's get back," Ken sighed to the broom. "Slow down though. When Madame Hooch said I should go for a spin, she wasn't talking about my head spinning too."

The broom obeyed, slowing down considerably as Ken had directed. Madame Hooch and Ian were looking up in amazement as the broom came to a gracious halt in front of the pair. Ken hopped off, and the broom settled itself in its original position

"That was interesting," Madame Hooch's eyes were so wide they resembled those of an owl. "I suppose one lesson will suffice for now. Ten points to Black Tie House for Mr. Ichijouji's…display."

"Yes! First House Points!" Ian whooped, jumping in the air. "Go us!"

"'A team is a team is a team. Shakespeare said that many times.' That is courtesy of Dan Devine Ian, a football coach." Ken's jaw dropped as Madame Hooch pulled out her own copy of Ian's quote book. "Remember who gave you this nephew dear."

"That's your aunt?" Ken said as the pair walked towards the castle and their next class. "You called her 'The Grand Duchess of Owls!'"

"Inside joke," Ian explained, blushing. "She bought me the movie, much to my parent's disapproval. She convinced them the singing rooster was really Elvis Presley's Animagus and they believed her. Plus, she cross-stitches."

Both boys laughed at the stupidity of it all, and headed to their next class; Potions.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or Digimon.  
Ken and Ian walked into Potions, looking for their House table. Ken's original desk was elongated, and held two cauldrons instead of just one. The two members of Black Tie House had just settled into their chairs when a raging fireball ran up to their table.  
"YOU!" a frazzled girl yelled, running in front of the desk and nearly knocking over the pair's cauldrons. "YOU DID THIS!"  
The girl was skinny with long glossy black hair tied in a pony-tail. The roots were still black at least; her entire head looked like a kindergartener's finger-painting. Ken noted that one of the girl's eyes were blue and the other green. She was wearing the green crest of a Slytherin and an expression similar to all of those in that House. Her face was a brilliant shade of red.  
"Um, I don't think he dyed your hair," Ian said nervously to the psychotic girl. "Whoever did it did a crappy job."  
"I WAS NEXT TO THE POTIONS INGREDIENTS YOU DOLT!" she screamed in Ian's face. "LOOK WHAT THEY DID! AND PROFESSOR SNAPE WON'T CHANGE IT BACK!"  
"Sorry," Ken flinched, afraid the girl was going to burst a vein or something. "I didn't mean to ruin your hair."  
"You are your hair?" Ian whimpered. Ken would have slapped him across the head if Professor Snape wasn't due in a few minutes.  
"What did you just say?"  
"I said 'You are your hair," Ian replied meekly. "You're unique?"  
The crazy girl pondered this for a moment. Her odd eyes surveyed the two boys with the same look of a person looking at a piece of meat. Scratching her chin, her eyes narrowed and she pulled out a quill from thin air.  
"Where do I sign?" She asked, staring at Ken with an intense glare. "I want to join your House. Well? You're the guy who created this!"  
"Um, you can sign on this paper," Ken said, pulling out the original parchment that had caused this whole mess. "Just sign your whole name, and it's official."  
Ken looked at the paper more intently as the girl readied her pen. Neatly arranged in order of registration were the names, crests and traits for each digidestined so far. "Ken Osamu Ichijoji: Kindness" was written in Ken's hand at the bottom. Beneath it was "Ian Patrick Oswald Farrow: Non-Conformity" in Ian's handwriting. And finally, "Alexander Severus Snape: Loyalty."  
"What's that list for?" the girl asked as she signed the paper. Absently, she scratched a curvy diamond beside her name. "Is this some sort of joke?"  
Ken watched in amazement as the name moved under the other three names, the diamond following it. The word "Creativity" also appeared next to the crest. She was obviously a digidestined as well; she just didn't know it.  
The girl's name was Della Athalia Hogwarts.  
"Are you related to Antidesma Hogwarts?" Ken whispered as Professor Snape strode in. Della took a seat next to Ken which had materialized along with her cauldron. "The woman that named Hogwarts?"  
"Of course not!" she huffed, crossing her arms in denial. She was hiding something. "That's a load of rubbish; everyone knows the four founders named Hogwarts."  
"Yeah, didn't you read 'Hogwarts: A History' Ken?" Ian asked, then reached across to shake the girl's hand. "Ian."  
"Della," the girl replied. Her handshake was so hard; Ken could see Ian's hand turning red. "And you're Ken, right?"  
"Pleasure," he nodded, looking up at the front of the classroom. "We really ought to listen."  
"Now that I have everyone's attention," Snape drawled, glaring at the group of digidestineds. "We can commence today's lesson. I trust there will be no further incidents in this classroom?"  
Ken knew the question was directed at him. He gulped and nodded his head vigorously. Even though Professor Snape had been nice to him in the Hospital Wing, something told him the professor had a reputation to uphold. Professor Snape directed his wand at the board and his scrawled instructions appeared.  
"This will be a partnered assignment," Professor said, striding up to the Black Tie House's table. "However, Houses with an uneven number of students are entitled to work in groups of three."  
Ken, Della, and Ian sighed in unison as they readied their ingredients. Ken noted that the writing on the blackboard was the same as the writing of the final and unidentified digidestined on the paper. Since when were digidestined's in their thirties? The again, Oikawa had been no spring chicken.  
"It says we have to put in two newts-eyes and a crushed griffin talon," Ian said, looking at the board. They had a good view considering they were right at the front. "Okay, who's touching the slimy eyeballs?"  
"I will," Della volunteered. "Obviously you don't want to get your hands dirty."  
"Well, chopping up griffin toenails doesn't sound nice either," Ian pointed out, unscrewing the cap of the talons. "What about you Ken?"  
"I get to mush the monkey brains," Ken said, voice dead-pan. "I can't believe people eat this."  
"Yuck," Ian said, making a face as he took his knife and started to chop up the talon. "That's just wrong."  
"So what about you?" Della asked as she took a newt's eye and plopped it in the now bubbling cauldron. "How'd you get into second-year automatically?"  
"It pays to be a genius I guess," Ken replied, mushing the brains with a mortar and pestle. The substance was grey and gooey; like something out of a horror movie. "I'm from Japan. I guess you could say I'm a foreign exchange student."  
"Why weren't you Sorted into Ravenclaw then?" Della asked, her eyes straying to the row of blue-tied students. "Oh yeah, you didn't get Sorted."  
"Toenails are done!" Ian interrupted, holding up the flaky pieces. "Do I throw them in yet?"  
"No, eyes go first," Della said, shoving him aside and plopped the second one in. "Now, you can add your talon."  
"Here goes nothing!" Ian said, dropping in the crushed epithelia in. He crinkled his eyes in anticipation.  
"It didn't blow up."  
"That's because I got creative," Della smiled as she pointed to the paper. "You're supposed to add one eye, the talon, and then the other. If you had read yesterday's homework, you'd know Prof. Snape made a mistake on purpose. I'm just glad I was right."  
"You mean everyone else's potions are going to blow up?" Ian ventured as Ken added the monkey brains with a grimace. "Should we tell the others?"  
The trio exchanged a look and smiled. Served them right; if they didn't do their homework, then too bad. Ian, Ken and Della heard the first poof of smoke sounded in the classroom and giggled.  
"'The biggest sin is sitting on your ass,'" Ian whispered as the trio burst into hysterics. Their potion had turned the proper shade of mustard yellow. "That was Number 434 from Florynce Kennedy."  
That day, 24 potions blew up, and Della Hogwarts earned Black Tie House 5 House Points.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon.  
A/N: Didn't even realize that Madame Hooch's name would shorten so perfectly.  
"Bloody Hell," were the first words that came out of Ian's mouth the following Saturday. "No, this can't be right."  
"Watch your mouth," Della interrupted as she sat down at the table beside Ian and Ken. She was dressed in a bright orange shirt and blue jeans. "If you don't I'll wash it for you."  
"What's wrong?" Ken asked as he gently made Della put her wand down. She probably would have made bubbles come out of Ian's mouth or something.  
"We've got another Bloody member," Ian said, his eyes wide with shock as he pointed at the table. "I didn't think she could do this."  
There, on the Black Tie House's table was another name. A design which resembled a wavy sea was scratched beside it, the strokes fluent and impeccable. The cursive was loose and flowing. Ken took out the original piece of parchment and discovered the new digidestined's Crest was that of Patience.  
The name was Emeline Delilah Hooch.  
"I can't believe she did this!" Ian said, ramming his fist on the table in frustration. "Mum told her to look out for me, but this is too much! We've got the Grand Duchess of Owls in our House! I've gotta talk to her."  
Ian scrambled off of the bench and left to talk to his aunt. Della and Ken exchanged a look and followed. The brown-haired boy would probably embarrass himself and lose their House some points. They couldn't let him do something stupid. They finally caught up to Ian at the Head Table.  
"I need to speak to Madame Hooch," Ian was explaining to Professor Sprout. "I have to ask her something."  
"Well, it is breakfast Mr. Farrow, there's no need to interrupt her," the teacher said sternly. "It is the week-end, why not enjoy yourself?"  
"But I need to talk to her NOW," Ian complained as Ken and Della came up behind him. "We all need to talk to her."  
"You will just need to wait."  
"I'm sorry for the intrusion Professor," Ken said softly, interrupting the conversation. "We don't mean to interrupt your breakfast, but we need to discuss something with our new Head of House."  
"Oh," Professor Sprout nodded in approval. "Madame Hooch is your Head? That's wonderful. Poor woman needs to get more in-touch with students anyways. Get her head out of the clouds…and I mean that literally. I'm sure she won't mind if you speak with her."  
"Thank you Professor Sprout," Ken replied, bowing slightly. "Enjoy the rest of your breakfast."  
"Of course Mr. Ichijoji," the woman was smiling as they headed to Madame Hooch's seat. "What a polite boy."  
Madame Hooch was sitting next to Professor Snape and eating a piece of toast with marmalade. Her pre-maturely grey hair was cropped short and her piercing eyes were pale blue. Sitting beside Professor Snape, the pair looked like two birds of waiting for their next meal. The owl and the crow, ready to pick apart unsuspecting children.  
"Good morning Professors," Ken said, smiling slightly and bowing quickly. He could really lay it on thick when he wanted. "We were wondering if we could discuss something with you after breakfast."  
"We don't need to talk to Snape," Ian whispered to Ken harshly. "Just Hooch."  
"What are you doing?" Della shot under her breath. "You don't need to bring HIM into this."  
"Did you hear something Madame Hooch?" Professor Snape said, raising a dismissive eyebrow. He went back to eating his porridge. "It must have been the wind. This blasted castle can be quite drafty."  
"I think I heard it too," Madame Hooch replied after she had finished her bite. "But I believe it is less drafty in my office. Would you care to join me there after breakfast Severus?"  
"Fine," Snape snapped, completely ignoring Ken and his friends. "There is something I wish to talk to you about anyways."  
Both teachers smiled as they watched the trio running back to their table. Madame Hooch gave Professor Snape a wink and continued to eat her toast. Something told her that being a Head of House was harder than she thought.

"Why do you want to talk to Snape?" Ian said as he, Della and Ken were walking to Madame Hooch's office near the Qudditch Pitch. "He doesn't have anything to do with this."  
"Actually, we all do," Ken said, thinking of Wormmon. He might as well break the news to all of the new digidestineds. "I'll tell you when we get there."  
"It's not like he's our Head or anything," Della said, trying to keep up with Ken's long strides. "He was my old Head. Thank goodness I transferred, he gives me the creeps."  
Ian, Ken and Della arrived in front of Madame Hooch's office. Very few kids ever went there; one hardly had homework for flying lessons. Della had already asked for directions from Nearly-Headless Nick in order to find it. Ian had said they needed a House ghost too. Sighing, Ken knocked on the oaken door and opened after the flying teacher's acknowledgement.  
The moment Ken and his friend entered into the office, Ken was reminded of his soccer coach's office. Moving pictures of past Quidditch stars stood on bookshelves, along with a collection of various magic textbooks. Ken couldn't help but notice that Madame Hooch also had a large stack of Muggle romance novels stacked in a corner out of plain sight.  
As they continued on, the group stopped at a single wall. It was covered of Muggle Polaroid photos, each with a quote from Ian's favorite book underneath. Ian was the focus of these pictures; it was obvious Madame Hooch had no children of her own, so she fondled her nephew. Ian was blushing profusely as Della pointed and laughed at a picture of Ian singing into a hairbrush. It said: "# 1,205: Anything that is too stupid to be spoken is sung; Voltaire."  
"I see you've found my tribute to my nephew," Madame Hooch said, ruffling Ian's hair as she came up behind him. Ian scowled. "I'll admit, I do enjoy Muggle photography. Much more compact than wizard cameras. Now, I believe you three wished to talk to Professor Snape and I?"  
"Yeah," Ian said his cheeks still red. "We need to talk Aunty Em."  
"Oh brother," Della rolled her eyes as they walked over to what looked like a parlor. "Suck up."  
"Farrow…Ichijoji…Hogwarts," Professor Snape said, looking at the trio with hate in his eyes. "Your little episode this morning will cost you. Ten points from…"  
"Professor, WAIT!" Ken yelled, not realizing what he was doing.  
"What, Mr. Ichijoji?" Professor Snape's eyes narrowed his lip curling. "Would you care to take your House into the negatives?"  
"Just, look at this!" Ken said, taking the original piece of parchment out of his pocket. It was the one that had caused all of this mess. It was crumpled, but the list was still there. "Read it, and then take points off if you want to."  
"Let me see that," Snape snapped, grabbing the piece with a pale hand. The room's occupants huddled around Professor Snape as he read it intently. "Do you mind?"  
All four let the Potions professor be.  
"This cannot be possible," Snape said, massaging his temples with his hand. "Are you attempting to make a fool out of Madame Hooch and myself?"  
"Just look at our robes Professor Snape!" Ken said, motioning Della and Ian to point at their black shields. "Look; we all have them. See, the Crests of Kindness, Non-Conformity, and Creativity. Madame Hooch, did you get a new badge for our House when you signed our table?"  
"Yes," Madame Hooch's expression was blank as she revealed a black crest on her sky-blue robes. She peered closer at the design and then studied her crest. "Why is everyone's different?"  
"Because we're all damn different," Snape said, pulling a black shield out of his robe's pocket. The Crest of Loyalty was on it, the strange marking on Wormmon's forehead completely evident. "Merlin, we're all digidestined."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or Digimon or Star Wars. JP isn't mine either *sob*  
"What the heck's a digi-destined?" Ian asked, rifling through his book furiously. He came up empty. "And how come we're them?"  
"We should all sit down," Professor Snape said, his voice commanding. Everyone obeyed, seating themselves in Madame Hooch's purple armchairs. "It will take a while for Mr. Ichijoji to explain this."  
"How do you know about this?" Madame Hooch asked, her eyes piercing his. "Do you understand what's happening?"  
"Unfortunately, yes," Snape admitted. His black eyes shifted to Ken. "I need to retrieve something. I shall return while Mr. Ichijoji explains himself."  
Snape exited the office in a flurry of robes, leaving Ken with three very intent wizards. Ken sneered in the professor's direction; he could have helped. Sighing, the digi-destined began to explain about the digital world.  
"Okay, you all know there's a Magical World and a Muggle World, right?" Ken began as the teacher and students nodded. "Well, there's another one."  
"Another world?" Della said, raising a multi-colored eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me."  
"There's hundreds actually," Ken said, regretting this line immediately. He received three blank looks. "That's beside the point though. You know about Muggle electricity…and computers…right?"  
All three wizards nodded, but they just weren't getting it. Ken would have to put this is wizard terms. Great, explaining the Digital World in Merlin's terms.  
"Being a digi-destined is like being a wizard," Ken said, trying to make the world's most complicated metaphor. "We're all chosen based on our…talents. They're just not magical; they're normal. Things like Creativity, Kindness, and Patience. They're all valuable in they're own right, but most people don't notice."  
"Like our badges?" Ian ventured as Ken nodded. Ian beamed. "I'm a Non-Conformist."  
"The way to the Digital World is like the pathway to Diagon Alley," Ken smiled. He seemed to be getting somewhere. "For Diagon Alley, you need to pass through a brick wall and have a wand. To get to the Digital World, you go through a Muggle computer. And you need one of these."  
Ken took his D3 out of his pocket and set it on the coffee table they were surrounding. Ian, Della, and Madame Hooch all stared at it in awe. Ian poked it gingerly, half-expecting it to bite him.  
"How come we don't have one?" Della asked, prodding the device. "If we're digi-destined, shouldn't we have one of these things?"  
"It's called a D3," Ken explained as Madame Hooch examined it with interest. "I guess you haven't got one since you need a computer. Generally they just come out of the screen and scare us half to death."  
"What is so important about the Digital World Mr. Ichijoji?" Madame Hooch replied, handing the boy his device back. Ken pocketed it.  
"You know wizard familiars?" Ken was grasping at straws now. "Well, in the Digital World, you can find your own digital familiar. They're monsters, but also your friends. I know I wouldn't trade Wormmon for the world."  
"What's a Wormmon?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sounds like something Snape would put in a potion. Yuck."  
As if on cue, two brisk knocks came from the office door. Madame Hooch walked over and went to answer it. The House-mates assumed it was Professor Snape and his sour disposition knocking.  
"Hello," Wormmon greeted, waving one of his purple claws at the group. "It's nice to meet you."  
Then, pandemonium ensued.  
Madame Hooch screamed shrilly, jumping up and toppling onto Professor Snape. Della ran over and cooed about how cute Wormmon was while she petted him. Ian frantically grabbed a broomstick off of its place on the wall, trying to defend them all from the horrible creature. Ken just sighed and sat down in his chair.  
"Ahem," Professor Snape said as Madame Hooch blushed. She was on top of the Potions Master, pinning him to the ground. Ian's aunt scrambled up, letting Snape get to his feet. He dusted off his robes and swooshed Ian's broom away.  
"Everyone, this is Wormmon," Ken said, walking over. "Wormmon is my digimon and best friend."  
"Is it going to eat us?" Ian said, still holding the broom in a defensive manner. "Where is it from?"  
"I'm from the Digital World," Wormmon said, blue eyes shining brightly. "I live there with all your digimon partners."  
"You mean we get our own Wormmons?" Della asked, patting the digimon on its head and getting up. "Awesome."  
"They are not all the same," Professor Snape explained. "It seems as though there are hundreds of these monsters, each more powerful than the next. We will all receive our own, according to our destiny."  
"How do you know so much about this world?" Madame Hooch asked as she brushed off her own robes.  
"I have done my research," Snape's smile was lop-sided. "I had some free time on my hands."  
"So how are we supposed to get to the Digital World?" Ian questioned, setting his broom down and patting Wormmon's antennae. "We don't exactly have a Muggle computer around here."  
"I believe I have a solution," Professor Snape said, striding towards the door. "Follow me."

Madame Hooch, Ken, Ian, and Della had to practically run to catch up with the professor's long strides. They passed through many corridors and a few ghosts along their journey. The apparitions' comments were left in a wake of flurrying robes and a green smudge. Breathless, the wizards arrived at their destination.  
"Here," Snape hadn't even broken a sweat. "The Room of Requirement. The only place in Hogwarts where your wish is its command. It is the only place in Hogwarts where Internet access is possible."  
The group watched in earnest as Snape closed his eyes and concentrated. The stones moved of their own accord, like in Diagon Alley. The wall began to open, revealing a large set of oaken doors. Prof. Snape opened the doors as the group entered the Room of Requirement.

It wasn't empty.  
The room was covered in what looked like cork-board paneling. Thousands of pieces of paper all the colors of the rainbow were thumb-tacked to the walls. Some were old and creased, while others looked like they had just come out of a printer. Ken touched one of these, and the wet ink left a dark smudge on his thumb.  
In the middle of the room was a rather large computer. A huge printer sat beside it, spewing out more pieces of paper from its depths. Smoke billowed out of its top and it made a gasping sound.  
In front of the computer was a guy spinning around in a swivel chair.  
Ken studied the guy as the group moved forward, too flabbergasted to say anything. The male was tall and skinny with pale skin and pointy ears. His eyes were dark blue and he had short blond hair with black roots. He was wearing a rumpled white dress-shirt, its long sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and black pants. A loose thin black tie hung around his neck and red running shoes completed the look.  
He was also surrounded by bubbles, which seemed to be coming out of a pipe his was blowing.  
The stranger skidded to a stop, his sneakers squeaking as if he had just walked through a puddle. He hopped out of the chair, picking a random piece of neon-pink paper off of the top of the computer. He smiled widely, his grin toothy and somewhat threatening.  
"Hello digi-destineds," the stranger said, tucking his shirt into his pants. Ken flinched as he saw the guy was wearing red gold-fish boxers. "I am JP, Genaii's new replacement."  
"What's a Genaii?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't they grant three wishes?"  
"That's a genie Mr. Farrow," Snape snapped, trying to derive what this creature was. "What exactly are you?"  
"That's for me to know and you to…well…not really get," JP shrugged. "I'm complicated, what can I say? You guys; you're not complicated."  
"And what exactly do you know about us?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow. "We have never met."  
"Well, for starters, you're a cynical wizard who is a double spy for both the Dark and Light sides young Paduwan," JP said, nodding towards Professor Snape. "You haven't had a date in practically forever and your confidence level is in the negatives since every relationship you seem to have is dragged through the dirt."  
JP turned to Madame Hooch. "You are a woman who also has no romantic life since you were hurt once and never want to be again. You favor your nephew since you've always wanted kids but have never found the right guy. Plus, you cross-stitch."  
Della was next, as everyone stood in fear and amazement. "You are the great-great-great…and a lot more greats-granddaughter of Antidesma Hogwarts, but don't like to admit it because she went against the supposed Founders of the school. You're happy your hair got turned different colors because it makes you stand out; you think you're not that interesting but everyone else thinks otherwise."  
Ian flinched as the crazy elf-thing pointed a finger at him. "You hide behind your quote book because you think you're boring and that you can't contribute to conversations. You hate the fact that your parents are hung up on blood ties, so you're closer to your aunt. She understands you more."  
Finally, JP looked in Ken's direction as the digi-destined blushed. "You Ken Ichijoji are a veteran digi-destined and think you are perfectly capable of showing the new recruits around the Digital World. You tried to take it over, but came over to the Light side when Wormmon over there sacrificed himself so you'd clue in. Secretly, you're jealous of your friends in Japan since they have an un-tainted track-record and their partners can Armor-digivolve. Oh, and you're secretly glad the Sorting Hat blew up because you didn't like the segregation that came along with it. Have I got everything?"  
Everyone stood there, their jaws on the ground. This thing had just divulged all of their secrets and knew everything about them. Who was he?  
"Where is Genaii?" Ken eventually managed to ask after a long pause.  
"In the Bahamas I think," JP answered, scratching his chin and "smoking" his bubble-pipe. "Off on vacation."  
"Genaii took a vacation?" Ken's eyes were wide. "Doesn't he have obligations or something?"  
"He posted an ad," JP shrugged. "I answered it."  
Ken watched in fascination as JP's fingers flew across the keyboard with in-human speed. The rest of the wizards had either never seen a computer or were still too dumb-founded to say anything. A website quickly popped up.  
"Welcome to the Worlds-Wide-Works," JP said, nodding at the screen. "The ultimate means of communication between alternate dimensions. Also, a great way to post jobs. See, here's Genaii's."  
It read: "Wanted: one modern being capable of passing through different dimensions without molecular combustion. Will be escorting and advising uneducated humans about their destinies and their role in three worlds. Please contact Genaii by sticking head through this advertisement. Payment will be three 'Assisted in Saving a World' stamps on one's Passing-Through-Port."  
"You answered a job ad?" Ken was speechless. "Don't you need credentials or something?"  
"This good enough for you?" JP said, taking out a bright-blue wallet. He pulled out a sheet of paper which was as long as Ken. It unfurled, revealing hundreds of "Assisted in Saving a World" stamps. Ken assumed this was a "Passing-Through-Port." JP nodded his head and pushed a button on the side, making the paper roll up on its own accord. "I just need three more, and then I can be a World Advisor like Genaii. No more checking the Works, no more sticking my head out of other people's computers to give them career advice; just my own World to advise over. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy just thinking about it."  
"Well, you won't accomplish your goal if you leave us here standing like a bunch of imbeciles," Snape snapped, obviously pissed that JP had revealed his secrets. "Are we to go to the Digital World oh Advisor?"  
"Oh, yeah," JP said, setting his pipe down on the table. The bubbles vaguely reminded Ken of his brother Sam and how they used to blow bubbles on the terrace. JP dug under a pile of paper and pulled out a knapsack. There was a paper avalanche as JP took out four digi-vices. "Here you go."  
Ken watched as the new digi-destineds received their D3s. Professor Snape's was green and black. Madame Hooch's was sky-blue and silver. Ian's was the light yellow of his quote book. And Della's just changed colors randomly.  
"Okay, now, everyone gather around the computer," JP said as he kicked aside some papers. Ken noticed they were all employment ads. JP demonstrated the way to hold a D3 in front of oneself while he shouldered the knapsack. Ken, Ian, Prof. Snape, Madame Hooch, and Della followed suit. Ken watched as a digi-port popped up.  
"DIGI-PORT OPEN!" JP yelled as the six inhabitants of the Room of Requirement were sucked into the screen.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, Digimon, Playdoh or JP. *sob* Quote on Ian's shirt is from Amy Tan.  
*Cue Digimon theme song* (Okay, now that that's over with, back to the story :D )  
Ken hadn't been in the Digital World for about a month, and it was already taking its toll. He was lucky enough to land on his feet when he appeared in the Digital World, but had to flap his arms to keep his balance. Eventually the digi-destined re-gained his composure and looked at the new recruits. Ken wondered whether he looked that stupid the first time he had entered the Digital World as he adjusted the collar of his grey former school uniform.  
The new digidestineds were in an unceremonious heap on a bed of flowers in the middle of Primary Village. It seemed logical they'd wind up here; after all, they did need their partners. The group was a mass of flailing limbs, blurs of various colors, and curses in a wide variety of languages.  
JP, who had somehow or another managed to not even mess up his tie, just stood there and blew pink bubbles out of his pipe. Ken had no idea how JP had brought it back from the Real World, but then again, the odd guy was full of surprises. JP's outfit hadn't changed at all, except the Digital World had taken the liberty of giving him a belt. Ken walked up to him and leaned against a white-picket fence near a group of digi-eggs.  
"So, what does 'JP' stand for anyways?" Ken asked casually as the pair watched their comrades untangling themselves. "Are they initials or something?"  
"Justin Purfect," JP said, smiling deviously. "Get it? 'Just Perfect?' Actually, I have absolutely no idea. I just like having a name. Oh, looks like the cavalry has untangled themselves."  
Sure enough, the new digidestineds were up and staring at the Digital World in amazement.  
Ian was wearing a light-yellow t-shirt over a purple long-sleeved shirt. He was wearing red running shoes and a backwards base-ball cap was on his messy brown hair. His quote book was sticking out of his pocket, shrunk into a travel size. His shirt read "If you can't change your fate, change your attitude."  
Della's hair was still a rainbow of color, and she had a pair of sunglasses on top of her head. She was wearing a short orange coat with a dark blue t-shirt under it. Jeans, a purple belt, and light blue shoes completed her…colorful outfit.  
Madame Hooch was dressed in a light-blue blouse with clouds on it and tan slacks. She was wearing black heels as well, and a smile that was huge. A Polaroid camera hung around her neck, more than likely to take pictures of the Digital World so she could post them on her wall.  
Professor Snape was…well…different. Apparently the Digital World was opposed to wizard robes, since he wasn't wearing his usual attire. He looked like he was going to kill either JP or Ken; whoever was responsible for putting him in a gray Muggle sweat-shirt and black jeans.  
"Okay, now before we begin, these are for all of you," JP said, rummaging around in his backpack. He pulled out four books. "The Complete Idiot's Guide to the Digital World. This should help you all along. Oh, and your crests are inside."  
All of the digidestineds took the books, Snape giving Ken a scowl. Ken just smiled; served him right for taking his book. Ian eagerly began to rifle through the book as Madame Hooch started to take pictures of Primary Village. Della commented that it looked like the home of the Easter Bunny. Each one took out their crest, which mimicked the symbols they had scratched into the table.  
"Okay, partner time!" JP said, a grin on his face. "Everybody gets a partner; except for Ken of course. He already has Wormmon."  
The green digimon beamed as JP gestured towards him. Wormmon had stationed himself next to Ken on the fence, watching the new people. His blue eyes were sparkling, similar to the eyes of Albus Dumbledore when the wizard was amused.  
"And how exactly are we supposed to find our partners?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's not like we can just say 'Show Yourselves.'"  
Snape wasn't even able to finish his thought when the crests began to glow gold. Ken noticed that JP's breast pocket was also glowing. The advisor took out a crest that resembled his initials squished together. It seemed natural that JP would be the digidestined of Experience.  
The group gasped as the clump of eggs in front of JP and Ken began to glow.  
"Partner up!" JP said, looking at his crest then finding his matching digi-egg. His was electric green and had a pattern on it that resembled a circuit board. "Match your crests with your eggs, and let's see what we get! Kinda like getting a surprise bag isn't it?"  
Ken watched as Ian, Della, Madame Hooch and Professor Snape found their eggs. Della's was multicolored and was standing on three feet things. Hooch's was the same color as her blouse and had leave-like growths spurting out of its top. Ian's was bright purple and had three horn-things on its top. Snape's was pitch-black, with two very threatening horns on its top. All of the digidestineds took their crests and put them against their eggs.  
Della's was the first.  
"Greetings beings of Earth," said the new digimon. It looked like a piece of sparkly pink Pladoh with eyes and a mouth that was above them. The features enjoyed to move about, shifting themselves to resemble something created by Picasso. It was extremely ugly. "I am Guimon, the baby form of Numimon. It is a pleasure to be free of my capsule and being able to squirm in the atmosphere."  
"It's so CUTE!" Della screamed, hugging her new digimon tightly. Ken noticed that Guimon slid through her arms, but Della seemed not to care. "I always wanted a pet! Mum and Dad never let me have one, but now I have you! I'm going to call you George. Can I call you George?"  
"Whatever you wish oh Mistress of Earth," the sparkly digimon said as it smiled with its mouth beside its eyes. "I am honored to be called your partner in this expedition to help your home planet."  
Ken and JP both raised an eyebrow as Della continued to squeeze her blobby alien partner.  
Next came Ian.  
"Howdy!" said the small purple digimon. Its eyes were blue and three small bumps were on the top of its head. "I'm Impimon! I'm the baby form of Trimon! I'm cute! And smart! And I'm all yours!"  
"Interesting, isn't he?" Ken said to JP as the advisor chuckled. "Good thing Ian's crest wasn't Modesty."  
Hooch's digimon followed.  
"Salutations," the little white digimon said, waving a tiny feathery wing. Its eyes were large and a tiny beak served as a mouth. "I am Flitmon. I will eventually digi-volve into Owlmon. Since your crest is that of Patience, I am glad to know I may take my time."  
"How adorable," Madame Hooch said, taking out her camera. Flitmon smiled the best it could as Madame Hooch snapped a picture. The digimon nodded in approval as the picture came out. "You're very photogenic."  
Flitmon blushed as the final digidestined received their partner.  
Snape fell back as his black digi-egg began to pulse. A brilliant white glow burst forth as the digi-egg turned into a brown whicker basket. Inside was a very familiar adorable face.  
"Oikawa?" Datirimon said, its big black eyes staring up at Snape in awe.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone. Changed some champions to rookies.  
"I believe you are mistaken," Severus said, blushing as Datirimon looked down. "My name is Sev…Alexander. "I am your partner."  
"Oh," the little green digimon said, its black eyes glittering. "Yay! I have a partner! I've been waiting so long!"  
"I hope I will not disappoint you," Snape was blushing a bit. "You're former master was a very gallant man."  
"You must be too!" Datirimon said, hopping into Snape's arms. "Besides, Oikawa's everywhere. Now I have someone else as a partner!"  
JP smiled as he held his newly acquired digimon. He had gone off to the side, not wanting to interrupt the festivities as he received his Punimon. The digimon was a different color than normal however; its body white and its three "horns" yellow. It sorta looked like JP, which was awesome.  
"Okay, so everyone's got a digimon," JP said as they all began to bond with their new friends. "There's only one thing left to do before we head back."  
"Take a picture!" Madame Hooch said, holding out her camera eagerly. "We need to commemorate this moment forever."  
"Make that two things," JP sighed. "First, we take the picture, then we learn how to digivolve."  
"Who said there'd only be one?" Madame Hooch smiled evily as she slapped JP on the back. She called out to the digimon of Primary Village. "Hey! Does anyone here have opposable thumbs?"  
An excited Gatsumon raised its hands, rock-like digits flailing in the air. Beside the Gatsumon was a very tiny girl with long braids. She was, regrettably, a familiar face.  
It was Ken's number one fan, Rosa.  
"Ken!" Rosa chirped, running over to the boy and hugging him tightly. Ken blushed profusely as Wormmon turned away and JP burst into hysterics. Della and Ian began singing "Ken's Got a Girlfriend" in unison, while Madame Hooch and Professor Snape exchanged a look. "I missed you so much!"  
Eventually, Rosa did let go of Ken, but only with the condition that she got to be in the picture. Gatsumon digi-manned the camera after Madame Hooch gave it the 411 on picture taking. Luckily the Digital World provided an endless supply of film, since Gatsumon kept on cutting off Snape's head. Eventually the Potions Master was forced to kneel down to avoid being de-capitated.  
To Ken's horror, Rosa snuck a kiss on his cheek during one of the takes. He made a mental note to throw it into the Black Tie House's fireplace the moment he got back to Hogwarts. There was no way in Hell he was going to let that get out.  
Hooch had other ideas.  
"How adorable!" Madame Hooch said as Gatsumon showed her the picture. It had purposely focused on its owner. "This one's definitely a keeper."  
"There's no need…" Ken said, trying to grasp the photo. "It isn't very good…"  
"A picture is worth a thousand words Mr. Ichijoji," Professor Snape smiled evilly. "You cannot come up with even ten. "  
"How about we learn how to Digivolve?" JP said, deciding not to let things get out of control. "I'll go first. Punimon, you ready?"  
"Yep yep yep!" the tiny digimon started to bounce up and down. "Let's go JP!"  
"Okay, so hold your digi-vice like this," JP demonstrated with his own. "And tell your partner it's time to digi-volve! Go on Punimon!"  
(Cue flashing special effects and stuff.)  
"Punimon digi-volve to…Elecmon!"  
Elecmon was normally a red and purple digimon with rabbit-like ears and a purple tail. This one however was white with yellow markings. Instead of its eyes being blue like normal, they were black and sparkled.  
"Yes! I got a special one!" JP said, dancing with the Elecmon. "This is great! I love being a replacement Digital World Advisor!"  
While JP and Elecmon continued to dance, Della and Ian decided to try their luck. Exchanging a look, they took out their D-3's and looked at their digimon. They were ready.  
"Guimon digi-volve to…Numemon!"  
"Impimon digi-volve to…Trimon!"  
Numimon was, well, a Numimon. Large eyes dangled from green gunk and a pink tongue lolled out. It was the ugliest digimon Ken could think of, but Della hugged it like a stuffed animal. Della had been right when she said she didn't mind getting her hands dirty.  
Trimon was a digimon Ken had never seen before. Three long horns stuck out of its head, which made the purple and blue digimon rather top-heavy. It seemed to be trying to walk on two feet, but would tumble over and get a horn stuck in the grass. Ian eventually convinced it that walking on four feet was completely suitable, so the digmon gave in.  
Madame Hooch smiled down at Flitmon as she held out her D-3. Snape did the same, but wasn't so eager. Datirimon had never digi-volved before, and had never known what it was like not to be the person Oikawa had met it as. But that was in the past. This was the present.  
"Flitmon digi-volve to…Owlmon!"  
Hooch's digimon appeared to stay true to its name. It was surely an owl…except its wings were cape-like. Owlmon was preening its feathers as it appeared. Casting a dismissive look at Snape, it smiled at Madame Hooch.  
"Datrimon digi-volve to…Demidevimon."  
All seven digidestined looked at the digimon in a mixture of fear and awe. Wasn't Demidevimon evil? Wasn't he supposed to evolve into Devimon? As in the most feared digimon on the planet? Why in the world would something so cute turn into…that?  
"Hi," the digimon ventured, waving a wing at them. "I'm Demidevimon, your partner."  
"Don't you evolve into…well…you know…" Ken whispered into the digimon's ear. "Devimon?"  
"You think I'm evil don't you?" the digimon began to bawl. "Just 'caus one of us made a mistake doesn't mean we're all bad!" The digimon glared at Ken. "You of all people should know that."  
"I do not believe you are evil in the slightest," Snape said, picking up his digimon. "In fact, I believe you are a very noble and loyal digimon who has sacrificed a lot for their owner. You are not evil, and I will have words with anyone who says otherwise."  
"I think it's time for one more picture," Gatsumon was the one to break the tension this time. Ken silently thanked the digimon for his perfect timing. "Okay now, everyone get together and say 'Cheesemon'!"  
"Cheesemon!"  
The photo turned out wonderfully. Everyone was posed perfectly, and Snape's head was not cut off. Gatsumon had captured the perfect Kodak moment.  
Demidevimon and Owlmon had forced Madame Hooch and Severus Snape into a kiss.  
Ken and JP were still laughing hysterically as the group of London's digi-destined returned to Hogwarts via digi-port.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still don't own Digimon or JP. JP's mantra is CO one of my teachers.  
The heap of digi-destined landed in a pile of flailing limbs on the floor of the Room of Requirement. Ken got a wonderful view of under JP's desk, where dust-bunnies the size of real ones lurked in the shadows. By the time the group got untangled as well as their digimon partners un-stuck, Ken realized he had gotten a paper-cut on his nose.  
JP just stood in the side-lines with Elecmon and laughed.  
"Do you consider this funny?" Snape spat at JP when he finally re-gained his footing. "How the bloody Hell are you standing up?"  
"I'm pretty good at what I do Professor," JP shrugged. "That was child's play. Sticking your head out of a beeper…that's more difficult."  
"Are you staying?" Ian asked as he held Trimon in his arms. "I mean, you're our temporary advisor."  
"I don't think so," JP said, sitting back in his chair. "Advisors just watch how things play out…no real involvement or anything."  
"Well, if you are to be our Advisor, you shall have to get familiar with our world," Snape said simply. He shut his eyes for a moment, and a set of wizard's robes appeared in his arms. "You shall be attending Hogwarts as my apprentice. You will not need to use magic, so that won't be a problem. If you wish to save our world, you must live in it."  
JP looked down at the robes and gulped. He never wore a uniform. That wasn't a thing Advisors did. They could just dress how they wanted; no dress code required. This was so unfair…so horrible…so ironic.  
JP would have to take his own advice for the first time in his existence.

"Okay, if you can see up it, down it, or through it, don't wear it," JP said as he surveyed his robes for the umpteenth time. He had been chanting it all morning. "I think I'm okay."  
JP had been forced to wear career-oriented clothes by Professor Snape. If he didn't comply, JP would never know what it was like in the Magical World. If he didn't know the world, then how was he supposed to help save it?  
Besides…Snape scared the crap out of him.  
"You look great," Elecmon said as JP re-adjusted his tie. "You'll have a wonderful first day."  
JP was wearing his usual outfit. Black pants, black tie, white dress-shirt. He was not happy that he had to wear a belt and tuck in his shirt. He was even more upset that he had to where boring old dress shoes too. He missed his sneakers.  
"I hope you're right," JP replied, patting the digimon on the head. It let out a sound sorta like a purr. "If you want anything, just hail a House-Elf."  
"I will," Elecmon said, waving a clawed hand. "Good luck."  
JP cast a nervous glance over his shoulder before closing the door, hoping Elecmon was right.

"We have Potions next," Della said, not looking up from her crinkled schedule. "I wonder how JP's doing."  
"Bet he's great," Ian said, trying to dust off the purple soil that some foreign plant from Herbology had kindly left on his robes. "He does jobs all the time; a little Chemistry should be no problem."  
"He has Professor Snape as his supervisor though," Ken sighed. "He'll probably take out all his frustrations on JP. I hope he doesn't make a complete fool of himself."  
"Hey, bucker up," Ian smiled. "We have digimon now! We're the saviors of the world and all that stuff."  
"Yeah, well it's all fun and games till someone gets possessed by Darkness and tries to take over the Digital World," Ken mumbled under his breath. Ian and Della had both read his file so they'd know his past a bit better.  
"Hey, that's all in the past Ken," Ian shrugged dismissively. "You were stupid…we all make mistakes. But we need to get over it. Besides, we have bigger fish to fry. Like trying to get through this class without having to go to the Hospital Wing."  
The three friends laughed and headed into the Potions classroom.

"This is second-year Potions," Professor Snape drawled after the entire class had been seated. "So if any of you dunderheads are in another year and are not re-taking this class, then leave."  
Ken, Ian and Della watched in amazement as a girl with blue hair let out a squeak of surprise. She skedaddled out of the room, toppling a chair in the process. She let out another squeal and left the room with a bang. Ken heard Snape mumble something about a third-year girl who would just not leave him well enough alone. Ken sympathized; as the Digimon Emperor, he had had fan-girls too.  
"This year I will be having an apprentice for this class," Professor Snape said, as the threesome sat at attention. "His name is Mr. Perez. He is a Squib and therefore has no magical ability whatsoever, but I have graciously taken him in so he can make some sort of living."  
Snape gave JP a half-smirk as the humanoid came up to the desk. JP had made his ears look normal, and was wearing a set of robes with his shirt tucked in. He looked awfully uncomfortable and embarrassed.  
"Hi everyone," JP said, plastering a huge grin on his face. He would just have to make Snape look like a complete moron then. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm sure I'll get to know each of your names soon enough. I may not be able to do magic, but since 'there will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class,' I think I'm safe."  
The entire class burst into hysterics as JP did a perfect Snape impression. He even made his robes billow in a Snape-like manner and glared at them all with his still-sparkling black eyes. Snape may have been staring daggers at him, but JP must have put his glare-proof vest on that morning.  
"Now that introductions have ended, we shall commence class," Snape said, smirking at JP. "My apprentice shall put the instructions on the board."  
JP sighed as Snape gave him a heavy textbook and indicated the page to copy it from. JP did not make a fuss, just took a piece of chalk and strode over to the black-board. He purposely made his robes billow for fun.  
For the first time in their lives, the students could read their Potions instructions correctly.  
JP's printing looked like it was done on invisible ruled paper, it was that neat. Each letter was perfectly formed, completely and utterly legible. Snape's unmanageable scrawl looked like hieroglyphics in comparison. Everyone understood the instructions, and got to work.  
Needless to say, no cauldrons exploded during the entirety of that second-year Potions class.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own HP, JP or Digimon.  
It had been about a week since Ian, Della, and the two Professors had gotten a tour of the Digital World. The digimon were safely nestled in the Black Tie House's Common Room and Ken was alone for a blissful moment. He closed his eyes as he stood on the Quidditch Pitch, the wind ruffling his hair.  
It was a perfect day…for soccer.  
Smiling, Ken took out a soccer ball he had managed to smuggle into Hogwarts in his trunk. It wouldn't be the same without Davis as an opponent, but nothing was quite like kicking the old ball around. If Stingmon had been able to come outside, they would have played a little one-on-one. However, many a ball had been lost when on the receiving end of one of Stingmon's spikes.  
Stingmon would give the volleyball move a whole new meaning.  
Ken smiled at the thought, and then sighed in relief that he didn't have to wear a uniform on week-ends. His t-shirt and sweatpants were much more appropriate for soccer. He still was trying to get his head around the fact that Quidditch was played in robes…didn't people get stuck? Sighing and dismissing the thought, Ken began to kick around the soccer ball.  
Memories of playing with the other digi-destined came back in waves as Ken set up a make-shift net between two textbooks. Davis beating him when he was the Digimon Emperor, everyone else sitting in the stands cheering him on…it was all so sad. Ken wasn't even sure if he'd see them till Christmas...what if they didn't get his e-mails or something?  
A familiar voice brought him back into the real world.  
"Hey Ken!" Ian chirped, running towards him with a wide grin on his face. "Whatcha doing?"  
"I was trying to play soccer," Ken said, straightening the final goal-post. "Ever played?"  
"Don't think so…" Ian said, scratching his chin. "Looks a lot like football though. Now that I can play!"  
"Football uses a brown, long ball with stitching on it," Ken said, throwing the soccer ball as Ian caught it with ease. "Does that look like a football to you?"  
"Round here it does," Ian said, quickly bouncing the ball from one knee to the other. "This, my friend, is a football."  
"I don't care what it's called…I'm so in!" Della said, running up behind Ian and scaring him half-to-death. Ian promptly lost his balance and dropped the ball. "Kicking a ball around…sounds stupid…but it's the week-end! Mind-numbing activities were meant for week-ends."  
"You could have warned me," Ian glared at Della who was bouncing the ball with her hands like a basketball. "Della, that's the wrong sport!"  
After realizing that soccer and football were the same sport, Ian and Ken began to explain to Della the rules of the game. Della learned you couldn't touch the ball with your hands, even if you did wear gloves. Della thought this was dumb since she wouldn't actually be touching it per se.  
In the end, Della was the designated goalie.  
Ian and Ken began running down the pitch, kicking the ball back and forth. Posts were dodged, and the markers kept on being knocked over by the graceless Della. She didn't stop a single goal, but Ken had never seen the ex-Slytherin so happy.  
Then…the Griffindors came.  
There was a whole flock of them…all with the same expression on their faces. They were obviously angry that their pitch was taken over by a House that only had three occupants. A burly fifth-year came up to Ken and stared.  
"We're here for practice," the thug said, pointing at the make-shift net. "That's an insult to Quidditch. Get that Muggle trash off here."  
"This isn't Muggle trash," Ken said, holding the ball as Ian and Della put away the books. "This is the best game ever played…and you can't use the excuse that your broom's old to compensate for your lack of ability."  
"That's it!" the kid said, grabbing the ball and tossing it in the air. "We'll play your little sport…one on one. But we fly."  
"Sure thing," Ken winked in Ian's direction, remembering his first and only flying lesson. "Just let me get my broom. Hey! Come over here!"  
Quick as a rocket, a random broom shot through the door the Griffindor Quidditch team had left ajar. It was still a Cleansweep, but Ken didn't mind the make and model of his broom. He had talent, and that was what counted. It tucked itself neatly in his hand.  
The other Griffindors stood there dumb-founded as their leader shook it off. He mounted his own broom, soccer ball in hand. This was going to be the oddest soccer game in the history of the sport, and the Digimon Emperor inside Ken was lapping it up. Ken couldn't help but feel ecstatic as well; he liked a challenge.  
"Okay, no goalies, just skill," a Griffindor said from the field, acting as a pretend referee. "First one to ten goals wins. And you can't shoot it in the same hoop twice."  
Ken was in the air before the referee finished. Ken let the Digimon Emperor take the reins for this one. Once in a while, Ken let him out for a jog, to humor him. Usually it was on the soccer field too; let the darker half of him have a little fun for once. Ken always kept the Emperor in check; making sure he didn't throw the opponent off his broom.  
Ken won the match in less than five minutes.  
"Yay Ken!" Ian and Della yelled, jumping for joy as Ken bounced off his broom. Maybe the stick wasn't too bad. "Go us!"  
"Well played," the Griffindor sighed, shaking Ken's hand. Ken closed the Digimon Emperor back up in his virtual cage and shook back. "Perhaps this isn't Muggle trash. You have a Quidditch team?"  
"We don't, but Ken can be a replacement!" Ian chirped in. "Won't you Ken?"  
"Yeah," Ken rolled his eyes, seeing the decision was made for him already. "I can be a replacement."  
"Well it's settled then. Mr. Ichijouji will be a replacement for any House who needs him. Twenty points to Black Tie House for the most interesting game of soccer in history."  
It was Madame Hooch, and she had been watching the entire thing.  
"Ian, Ken, Della," Hooch said, nodding towards each in turn as the other team left. "I suppose this arrangement is to your liking? I hope it was the right decision telling the Griffindors the pitch was not in use."  
"You set us up?" Ian was smiling for some odd reason. He gave his aunt a rather large hug and the teacher blushed. "You're the best Head of House EVER! Now we can get some real points!"  
"If Mr. Ichijouji would like to participate, half of whatever points he receives will go to Black Tie House," Madame Hooch gave them all a wink. "You keep this up Ken and we may be in for a wonderful year."  
"Thank you Madame Hooch," Ken blushed as Della and Ian slapped him on the back. "I'll try my best."  
Ken lagged behind as his friends ran off to tell their digimon partners. If he was going to start subbing for other teams, he'd have to let the Emperor out more often. That could be fatal; if the Dark took over again, the worlds could be in trouble. All this over a silly game.  
As Ken walked into the school, Ken decided that he would talk to JP about it when he got the chance.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or Harry Potter or JP.  
Ken sighed as he opened the door to JP's "office." It was a broom cupboard; literally. At one point the new Potions apprentice's office had held brooms for first-year flying lessons, but had been re-done upon JP's arrival. It was a tight fit, but somehow or another it could still fit a desk, a fire-place, two arm-chairs, a bookshelf and a very large cork-board in it.  
"Hey Ken!" came JP's voice as the digi-destined entered the room. "How's it going?"  
"Madame Hooch just set me up," Ken sighed, sinking into one of the arm-chairs across from JP's desk. "Now I have to sub for sick Quidditch players to get more House points."  
"I know," JP shrugged as Ken's eyes grew wide. JP just smiled and set down his pencil. The new apprentice was working on a cross-word, and had erased so many times there was a hole in the page. "I'm the world advisor, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah," Ken blushed as JP set both elbows on his desk and stared at Ken. "I guess you do."  
"So why'd you come here then?" JP asked as he tried to figure out the answer to 1 Down. "I mean, if you already agreed to sub, what do you need me for?"  
"Advice," Ken admitted. He rarely asked for it, so the word was kind of foreign to him. "I guess you're as close to a Guidance Councilor as I'm going to get."  
"Always loved working HR," JP said, leaning back and twiddling his pencil. "What can I do for you?"  
"I'm worried," Ken admitted. This was very hard for him to say. "When I was on the Pitch, well, I sorta let the Digimon Emperor take over for a bit. I wanted to, you know, impress everyone? But what if this keeps on happening? What if he takes over again? I just started making friends! I couldn't bear to hurt anyone else!"  
JP leaned back in his chair and scrutinized Ken for a moment. His black eyes were intense, and Ken got the impression that despite JP's happy-go-lucky attitude, he could be quite serious. JP finally looked at him and smiled.  
"Do you want the Emperor to take over?"  
"Of course not!" Ken said, punching his fist in his hand.  
"Well, then keep him on a tight leash," JP smiled. "You're both the same person technically, so find a way to get along with yourself. Maybe this is the perfect way for you to figure this out. If you can keep yourself together on the Pitch, you can do it anywhere."  
Ken thought about it for a minute. JP actually made sense. If he could keep the Emperor at bay for a game of Quidditch, it could help him co-mingle with his not so better half. And if it got too bad, he'd just stop playing.  
"I guess that could work," Ken smiled. "I miss playing sports anyways."  
"Besides, if you go all psycho on us, I'll whip you back into shape," JP said, escorting Ken out of his office. The advisor grinned as Ken left his office and mumbled a last good wish under his breath. "Good luck Kenny-boy."

"Ken Ichojouji's caught the Snitch! Ravenclaw wins!"  
"Wow! That Bludger got air! Another awesome hit from Ken Ichijouji!"  
"Goal! Ten points for Hufflepuff!"  
"Nice save by Ken Ichojouji! Take that Ravenclaws!"  
Madame Hooch glared at Ian as he made the last comment during a match. Ian Farrow had become the new Quidditch announcer and was more than biased when Ken was playing. Della was also in the announcing box, holding a multi-colored banner that read "GO KEN!" in sparkly letters. Behind her were three bags, Trimon, Numimon, and Wormmon hiding out to watch the match.  
When the match was over, a very hot and sweaty Ken walked up to the stand. His smile was lop-sided as Della gave him a very large hug and Ian slapped him on the back. Madame Hooch smiled and nodded towards Ken, a smile on her lips as well. She was proud of all her students, especially this one.  
"You were amazing!" Ian said, taking Ken's bag along with his. The last thing Ken needed right now was to lug around his partner. Ken noticed his friend wasn't quoting as much from his book. "Fantabulous!"  
"Congratulations Ken," Hooch said, smiling brightly. "You're improving. Well played."  
Ken spun around as he heard the sound of a man clearing his throat. Despite the fact that his face was flushed from playing, it managed to turn white nonetheless. It was Professor Snape.  
"May I borrow the Black Tie House's Most Valuable Player?" Professor Snape said, raising an eyebrow. "I need to speak to him for a moment."  
"Of course," Madame Hooch smiled brightly. "Congratulations on Slytherin winning the game."  
"That is what I wish to discuss with Mr. Ichijouji," Snape said. "If it were not for him playing in Marshall's stead, we would have been disqualified."  
Ken grimaced as he left his friends to talk to Professor Snape.

"So, how are you?" Professor Snape said with a conversational tone. "Judging by the amount of times I've seen you on the Quidditch Pitch, I would say quite well."  
"It's not as fun as soccer, but it works," Ken shrugged. It was true. Soccer reminded him of Davis and the others. Quidditch just wasn't the same. "Glad I could help today."  
"That is what I wished to talk to you about," Snape said softly. The tall man turned to face Ken, making the boy stop in his tracks. "I understand that our dear advisor has decided to recommend you allow yourself to work with the Digimon Emperor. You are walking a thin line Mr. Ichijouji, and I would hate to have you stray from the path of Right."  
Ken stood there, mouth agape. Had Snape just told him he CARED? He was actually concerned about his well-being? This was completely unexpected.  
"I won't," Ken said firmly, a smile on his face. "Thank you Professor."  
"You are welcome," the man replied as he continued walking. "I cannot stress how important it is that you keep your priorities straight. I doubt JP or I could ever forgive ourselves if you turned back to the Darkness."  
"How's Demidevimon?" Ken said, changing the subject to something less serious. "Bothering you too much?"  
"It is…interesting having a companion," Snape said, choosing his words carefully. "As a boy, I never had a pet of any sorts, so having Demidevimon is a…experience. He has quite an appetite."  
"I think all rookies do," Ken laughed. "Wormmon's got an appetite bigger than he is."  
"Well, the house-elves are starting to wonder," Snape smirked. "Generally I do not ask for food in my room. Now I am forced to order every night."  
"At least you don't have to smuggle in the food," Ken snickered. "Wormmon's had plenty of squished meals in his life."  
"I will make arrangements for a house-elf to be selected for Black Tie House," Snape said simply, stopping next to the bleachers. "Your partners will no longer have to forage for meals."  
"Thank you Professor," Ken blushed. That was a kind thing for him to do. "Wormmon, Trimon, and Numimon will appreciate it."  
"Ken, be careful," Snape warned as Ken went back to his House-mates. "The grey-area is the most dangerous place to be in."  
Snape thought about his last word of advice as he and his student went their separate ways.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: You all know the drill.

Ken Ichjouji shuffled his feet as he waited for the morning post. It was almost Christmas, and he hoped he wasn't too late. What if they'd made other arrangements? What if they didn't want to come? What would he do then?  
Arranging for five random owls to show up on the same day had been challenging. He already disliked the whole Owl Post thing, and having to tie his letters to their feet had been hard. Darn owls kept on biting him whenever he tried to attach his envelopes.  
He had respectfully declined Della's offering of several neon-colored band-aids to cover the nips.  
"Post's here!" Ian bellowed as hundreds of the birds swooped down into the Great Hall. "Hold onto your plates!"  
Ken had learned the hard way that owls were not the most graceful creatures. One morning Davis had sent him a letter and the owl had taken out his bowl of cereal. He had been picking corn flakes out of his hair all that day.  
"Hey! I got a letter!" Ian said jumping up from the table with the letter still attached to the owl's leg. The bird squawked and Ian finally removed the note.  
"I got one too," Della said, admiring the green envelope. "The letter even sparkles."  
"Dear Ian,  
I would be honored if you would join me for a Christmas celebration on the 24th of December at my house. Your partner is welcome as well. Please notify me of your decision.  
Sincerely, Ken Ichijouji."  
"That has to be the worst invitation I've ever seen," Della laughed as she set her letter down. "You could have just asked us!"  
"I didn't want you to…you know…laugh," Ken said, turning red. "I figured you'd just rip up the invitations if you didn't want to come."  
"Of course we're coming," Ian said as he and Della each wrapped an arm around Ken's shoulders. "You can't get rid of us that easy. We basically just celebrate Christmas Day anyways."  
"Oooh do you have a tree?" Della asked, her eyes glistening. "I'm definitely getting you an ornament."  
"Yes, we do," Ken laughed. He was doing that a great deal lately. "You'll get to meet the other digi-destined's too."  
"Oh, you mean Davis, TK, Kari, Cody and Yolei?" Ian asked, cocking his head to the side. "I feel like I practically know them already the way you talk about them."  
"According to Davis' e-mails, he feels like he knows you both too," Ken smiled. "Everyone wants to meet you."  
"Did you invite anyone else?" Ian whispered, pointing at the table. "I mean, if it's a digi-destined-only party…"  
Ian's question was answered by a very loud whoop from the Head Table. J.P. was grinning broadly and holding another green envelope. The Potions Apprentice winked in Ken's direction and nodded his blond and black head. Ken took that as a yes.  
"Oh…no," Ian shook his head vigorously. "You didn't…you couldn't…not HER! She's a Bloody Christmas FREAK! It's her favorite holiday! She'll drive us all batty!"  
Sure enough, Madame Hooch was holding a similar envelope. She smiled sweetly and nodded her head. Ken couldn't help but invite his Head of House; after all, she was his authority figure. And his parents were eager to meet her.  
One owl sat on the edge of the Head Table, looking anxiously at the man it was supposed to deliver its note to.  
Professor Snape sneered at the bird and continued eating his piece of toast. He could not, would not, take that letter. Whatever the hell it was, he was NOT opening it.  
The owl screeched and nipped Snape's hand. The teacher grimaced in surprise and swatted the bird away. The bird somehow or another managed to stalk off, but left something behind.  
There was the stupid envelope, sitting on Snape's plate in his scrambled eggs.  
Snape made a move to rip up the envelope, but a hand stopped him. Ken watched in amusement as Madame Hooch grabbed Snape's wrist, in a vice-grip. The Potions teacher shot her a glare, but set the letter down. Something about Hooch's look gave Ken the impression that Snape would be attending the Christmas party whether he liked it or not.  
"Snape just got Hooched," Ian smiled, poking Ken in the shoulder. "He's coming to your party."  
"Well, I guess everyone's a go," Della smiled. "We're all going to meet the other dig-destineds, and it's gonna be great! This is going to be the best Christmas EVER!"  
Ken hoped so.

Ken paced back and forth, waiting for the digi-destineds to come. His parents had helped him decorate their house and prepare the food. Everyone was coming, and Ken was actually getting impatient for the first time in quite a while.  
"Ken, you should sit down," Wormmon said from its perch on Ken's bed. Della had made Wormmon an early Christmas present, knitting it a sweater with numerous sleeves for its many legs. The digimon never seemed to take it off now. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor."  
"Are they going to get along?" Ken mumbled to himself worriedly. "What if they don't like the other destineds? What if they get too deep into the realm of Magic? What if Professor Snape decided not to come anyways? What if he DOES?"  
"Everything will be fine Ken," Wormmon said as the doorbell rang. "Now let's greet our guests."  
Ken smiled as he and Wormmon walked to the door.  
"Ken!" Yolei yelled, nearly toppling the digi-destined with a hug. "We all missed you so much! Did you get my e-mails? How's the Magical World? Do you have a girlfriend yet?"  
"Uhh…" Ken flinched at Yolei's last comment, but dismissed it. "I missed you too Yolei. I did get all your e-mails…but isn't ten a day a bit much?"  
"Well, we don't get to see you…so I kept tabs on you for everyone," Yolei blushed. "Oh, and Cody's here too."  
Cody had been waiting patiently in the background, watching Yolei make a fool of herself. He had grown a little in the past year, which was nice. Thankfully it wasn't as awkward now that Ken was on the good side. Still, the most wary digi-destined was still hesitant.  
"Hello Ken," Cody said after Yolei had moved to let him in. "Thanks for inviting us."  
"No problem," Ken smiled as he gestured towards the living room. "You guys can wait in there if you want; everyone else should be here soon."  
Yolei and Cody both obliged, letting their digimon partners out of their bags. Even though digimon had been seen all over the world, people still considered it a government conspiracy. For the moment the digimon had to keep hidden. Once again, the doorbell rang.  
"Hey guys," Ken said as TK and Kari appeared at the door. Their digimon were in their hands since they sorta resembled stuffed animals. "It's nice to see you."  
"Thanks for the invite," TK smiled as he shook Ken's hand. "I guess this is going to be a tradition now."  
"And a great one too," Kari's smile was sweet the pair went into the living room. "Nothing like spending time with great friends."  
"And lots of food!" Patamon chirped in as the digi-destineds crowded into the room. "Don't forget about the food!"  
"Of course not," Ken laughed as TK chastised his partner. "My Mom's been cooking up a storm all day. She loves any excuse to cook."  
The bell rang again as Ken ran for the door. At this rate, he'd burn off the food before the party even began. Nothing like the party sprints. Ken smiled as he opened the door to see Davis Motimaya was there with Veemon.  
And Jun.  
"Uh, Ken," Davis said as Jun stuck her head in. "Meet the new digi-destined of Persistence; my sister Jun."

All the non-Magical digi-destineds were gathered in the living room as Davis explained the situation. Apparently Jun had caught him trying to go into the Digital World one day and had grabbed onto his shirt. The pair had been sucked in, and Jun had received her Crest and digimon partner. Now a very cute fluffy pink ball with black eyes named Fluffmon was sitting on her lap.  
"She sort of invited herself," Davis said, his eyebrows knitting together. "Since Matt's going out with Sora, she's been singing 'Blue Christmas' for the past month. I figured this was the only way to keep her quiet."  
"Well, it's nice to meet another destined," Ken smiled at Jun and she waved back. "The others should be here soon anyways."  
"Kari and I can't wait to meet Della," Yolei chirped as Kari grinned. "You guys seem to take over; we need more girl power here."  
"Ian sounds interesting too," Cody contributed. "To be able to memorize that entire quote book is really impressive."  
"I still can't believe you invited adults though," Davis intervened. "I mean, they are digi-destineds, but they're OLD. And they're your teachers. It's just weird, that's all."  
"My parents wanted to meet them," Ken said, grinning as he watched Wormmon show off his sweater to the other digimon. Something told him Della would be getting orders soon. "And they are like us."  
"I'm just glad Datirimon has a partner now," TK replied, easing the tension. "It's sad to think he may not have gotten one."  
"Is JP cute?" Jun interrupted, receiving puzzled looks from all the destined. "I'm just asking."  
This extremely awkward moment was interrupted by the POP of a Portkey.  
"I swear, I'm never going to get used to these," Madame Hooch said, dusting herself off as she let go of the rubber ducky Portkey. "I'd rather fly."  
"We couldn't exactly fly to Japan Auntie Em," Ian glared at his Aunt, as he dusted himself off too. "Someone may have thought we were Santa or something."  
"Aw, it was fun and you know it," Della poked Ian, fixing her multi-colored wind-blown hair. "I just love Portkeys…they're so invigorating."  
"Um, guys…these are the British digi-destineds," Ken said, getting up from the couch. "This is Ian, Della, and Madame Hooch."  
Introductions immediately ensued. Della was hounded by Yolei, Kari and Jun, all of them wanting the scoop on who had dyed her hair. Ian was immediately snatched by Davis, TK and Cody, who all wanted to know about the Magical World and Quidditch. Ken's Mother thought Madame Hooch was the greatest person on the planet since she offered to help with the last-minute preparations.  
Ken heard JP and Professor Snape before they even rang the doorbell.  
"I cannot believe you forced me to take you here. Could you not have…I don't know…teleported here or something?"  
"Come on Snape! I'm your apprentice remember? You're supposed to be proud of me for being such a good learner."  
"You certainly are not a good teacher. 'The Complete Idiot's Guide to the Digital World'? What sort of teaching method is that?"  
Ken opened the door to let the two arguing men in. Both stared at him, dumbfounded and in mid-fight. Ken was fairly certain that if he hadn't interrupted then, they may have resorted to blows. JP and Prof. Snape both regained their composure rather quickly.  
JP was wearing a green sweater with a circuit-board pattern on it. Elecmon was beside him, wearing plastic reindeer antlers and a red nose. JP was also sporting a Santa hat on his messy blond and black-haired head.  
Snape looked disgusted.  
Ken hardly recognized his teacher. Snape's black hair was cropped short and he had a scruffy mustache and beard. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, black slacks and black shoes so shiny Ken could almost see his face in them. Snape may have been monochrome, but he looked…well…normal.  
"Hi Ken!" JP said immediately, grinning broadly and shaking his hand. "Sorry we're a bit late."  
"No thanks to you," Snape sneered. The teacher's clothes may have changed, but his disposition hadn't. "If you had just teleported or something…"  
"Doesn't matter," JP said, pushing past with Elecmon close behind. "Let's party!"  
A moment later, Ken heard a very loud scream.  
JP had just been hounded by a very excited Jun Motimaya. Apparently Jun had fully gotten over TK's brother because she was avidly asking him questions. JP was answering them with just as much enthusiasm. It looked as though JP had met his match; literally.

After introductions had ended, the younger digi-destineds retired to Ken's bedroom. The room was abuzz with the sounds of digimon and humans alike, making friends and comparing stories. Ken was so happy to see everyone getting along; life was turning out so nicely.  
"Oh, Auntie Em got you guys these," Ian said, pulling out a bunch of bags of candy. "There's Chocolate Frogs, Every-Flavor Beans, and Pumpkin Pasties for everyone."  
"CANDY!" all of the digimon, along with Davis, said as they attacked the bag. None of them really knew what they were about to consume, but they didn't care. Yolei grabbed Davis by the collar of his vest and dragged him away.  
"Hey!" Davis protested, trying to reach the candy but to no avail. "I want some."  
"Don't worry Davis, I'm sure Ian will explain how to eat them," Kari said, making Davis go red in the face.  
"Okay," Davis surrendered to Yolei as the kids and digimon laughed. "Hurry up though, I'm starved."  
Quickly, Ian and Della began to explain how Chocolate Frogs worked and about how the term "every flavor" was taken literally. The digi-destineds soon discovered that for some odd reason, Numemon could tell what flavor a bean was automatically. Soon there were two piles of jellybeans; the good flavors and the disgusting ones. Numemon, who was basically a squirming garbage disposal, was rewarded with all of the nasty flavors much to its satisfaction.  
Ken had never had so much fun in his life.

JP and Jun were out on the Terrace looking at the night sky. Elecmon and Fluffmon were inside, enjoying the game of trying to figure out which nasty bean they had just eaten. Outside it was peaceful and nice.  
"So where are you from anyways?" Jun asked. Her hyperness had completely died down for some reason. Maybe it was Matt who just made her go insane. "Davis never really told me."  
"Oh, here and there," JP shrugged. "My work takes me all around I guess."  
"Well, I hope your work takes you to Japan every so often," Jun grinned. Her Crest was rightfully named.  
"I hope so too," JP grinned back. "I like it here."  
"Good. I like you here too."

In the living room, things were…different.  
"So, how is Ken doing in school?" Mrs. Ichijouji said, passing a plate of devilled eggs to Madame Hooch and Professor Snape. "Well, I hope."  
"He was excellent in Flying," Emeline Hooch said, grinning broadly. "He only needed a single lesson. Your son has a real knack for Quidditch as well. Many a time he has substituted for other players."  
"That's great to hear," Mr. Ichijouji smiled as he nodded towards Professor Snape. "I understand Ken is finding your class very interesting."  
Snape nearly choked on his Christmas cookie. Ken hadn't told them about the incident on the first day of class? If he had, they would have probably strangled him for hurting there son. Then again, the two were not the brightest bulbs in the basket according to Ken's file. Silently the teacher thanked Ken for not telling them of the accident.  
"Mr. Farrow, Miss Hogwarts and your son make a well-rounded team," Severus managed to finally say. Emeline gave him a puzzled glance at his civility. "They are able to encourage each other when it comes to their strengths and help each other in times of weakness."  
"Not that our boy has many weaknesses," Mr. Ichijouji scoffed. The proud father of two geniuses; that sort of superiority complex didn't just go away. "Ken's great at whatever he puts his mind to."  
"All children have their flaws," Madame Hooch said before Severus could make some idiotic remark. "It's what makes them unique, just like your son. I'm proud to be the Head of his House."  
"So how exactly do you fit in Professor Snape?" Mr. Ichijouji ventured, raising an eye-brow. "I understand Madame Hooch is Ken's Head of House, but I am not quite sure as to your role. Are you and Madame Hooch a couple…if you don't mind me asking?"  
"No!" the two teachers shouted in a mixture of horror and denial. "Absolutely not!"  
"Oh, well then that clears everything up," Mrs. Ichijouji smiled, passing around the teapot. "You're just a concerned teacher?"  
"I understand Ken had some…problems last year and I have assisted him in becoming accustomed to life in the Magical World."  
"How kind of you Prof. Snape," Mrs. Ichijouji smiled sweetly. She was a complete idiot for someone who had mothered two geniuses. "Ken had such a rough time last year; I'm so glad to see that he's made friends."  
"He certainly has made an impression at Hogwarts," Hooch said, smiling sweetly back. She felt the same way as Snape about Ken's parents. "And a good one at that."  
On that note, the adults continued to chat lightly.

"Alright!" Davis said after Christmas dinner. The entire apartment had humans and digimon scattered through it, the casualties of over-indulgent appetites littering the plates and floor. "Christmas crackers!"  
Jun and Davis took out numerous boxes of the extremely odd tradition. In the Motimaya family, Christmas crackers were a must, and none of the expensive ones. It was always the cheap kind that sometimes didn't open or would snap on your hand.  
"Ready…set…pull!"  
The entire room echoed with the sound of Christmas crackers exploding. Some were pointless (Elecmon just ripped his open) while others just didn't want to work (Snape's took about twenty tries before it actually opened). It was the joy of opening them though that was the best part; everyone compared their pointless fortunes and silly plastic toys.  
Then Hooch had to make the moment memorable.  
"Alright everyone!" Madame Hooch yelled, taking out her camera. Ian had given her a digital one as an early Christmas present. "Put on your hats! It's picture time!"  
There was a rather large commotion as digimon and humans alike shoved on paper hats. Numemon's wouldn't stay on, so its eyeballs ended up sticking out the top. Trimon's got pierced by its horns and Jun's wouldn't fit over her hair. Snape's ended up ripping right down the middle, so it wound up being repaired with masking tape from the kitchen. Eventually however, everyone managed to fit in the picture.  
"Smile everyone!" Elecmon said, holding the camera.  
In a flash of light, this ridiculous moment was preserved forever and eventually posted on Madame Hooch's office wall.


	14. Chapter 14

The Black Tie Affair Chapter 14  
Disclaimer: HP © J.K. Rowling, JP © , Digimon © Bandai / Toei Animation, Advil belongs to some pharmaceutical company, and Ian and Della are MINE.

A/N: Always wondered why there was a Room of Requirement, so here's the reason. The villains are revealed, a conspiracy discovered, and the final battle commences. A bit darker than usual, but when 3 worlds are at stake, that sort of thing happens.

Gotta love loose ends ;) . Found some lying around while re-reading my story and it solved a problem I'd had for a while. Never forget to add in weird tidbits at the beginning of a story; you never know when you might need them.  
Enjoy :D

*********

The headaches were coming more often now.  
Ken had learned that letting his headaches show just screwed things up. After the Potions fiasco, Ken just pretended they had stopped, even though it still felt as though his head was being bashed in by hammers. The last thing Ken needed was more attention; or at least that's what he kept telling himself.  
"I still think we need a House ghost," Ian said, munching on a piece of celery. He was jotting down notes in a spiral-bound notebook with a ballpoint pen. He had taken Ken's advice and started to make his own Wizarding World quote book. "All the other Houses have one. There's the Fat Friar, the Bloody Baron, the Grey Lady, and Nearly-Headless Nick. I think Nick's cool."  
"Griffindors seem to have it all, don't they?" Della mused. "A ghost…cool colors; not that black's not cool…a hero for a Founder…"  
"Still hung up on that Founder thing huh?" Ian said pointing his stick of celery at Della. "Look, it's not like no one knows about your ancestor; our entire House knows."  
"People should know the truth is all," Della retorted, stabbing at her potato salad. "It doesn't matter anyways; you want a ghost, then we'll do it properly. We need to conduct interviews or something."  
"I think JP's idea was cool," Ian replied.  
"Peeves is NOT going to be our House ghost," Della scowled, then gestured towards Ken. "What do you think Ken? Should we make Peeves our House ghost?"  
"Umm…whatever you guys want," Ken said, realizing mustard was leaking from his ham sandwich and dribbling down his hand. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."  
"You okay Ken?" Ian asked, cocking his head to the side. "You seem a bit…off lately."  
"I just miss my family and the other DigiDestineds," Ken said, mopping up the mustard with a napkin. "I don't know whether it would have been better just staying here for the holidays."  
"Of course not," Della scoffed. "We all had a fabulous time. It was great meeting everyone and I got SO many sweater orders!"  
Wormmon's sweater had been a real hit with the Japanese digimon. The tapping sound of magical knitting needles was always present after classes in their Common Room to keep up with demands. Della even embroidered the digimon's Crests on the sweaters as an added bonus.  
"Plus, if we hadn't come, JP never would have met his Junny Bear!"  
All three friends burst into laughter over Ian's statement. It was true; ever since JP had met Jun, he wouldn't stop talking about her. It was like a role-reversal; Jun was being obsessed over by someone else. Now JP's office was covered in pictures of Jun. Della said it was cute.  
"And Aunty Em wouldn't be so…happy," Ian blushed. "Why did your parents have to bring up the whole relationship thing?"  
After the holidays, the seating at the Head Table had mysteriously changed. Professor Treelawney no longer sat between Madame Hooch and Professor Snape, much to the Divination teacher's dismay. She had enjoyed reading Severus' tea leaves in the morning and predicting his gruesome death.  
"I think it's cute," Della said, taking a sip of her apple juice. "They both sort of resemble birds…two love birds!"  
"Cut it out," Ian frowned. "The last thing I need is THAT as my uncle."  
Ian crossed his eyes and made a gagging sound. Della scowled and slapped him upside the head. Ken chuckled, his headache forgotten.  
"But seriously, we need a House Ghost," Ian's voice was dead-pan. "We have to fit in some how. I think it's time for a group meeting!"  
Della had bewitched all of their Crests to flash when a group meeting was set. She had fashioned them all so they could be worn as necklaces, and all wore them under their robes. Snape was not happy having to wear a pink thing around his neck, but Madame Hooch had eventually convinced him otherwise.  
Ian found it sickening.  
"There, we'll meet in the Room of Requirement like usual," Della said, setting the meeting in stone. "Maybe it can tell us who the best ghost for our House is."  
Frankly, Ken didn't care; he just wanted an Advil.

*****************

"You wished to call a group meeting over who should be our House ghost?" Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "Your oddness never ceases to amaze me Mr. Farrow."  
"I think it's an…interesting way for our House to fit in," Madame Hooch said, glaring at Snape. Ken couldn't help but notice Snape flinch. Madame Hooch was getting good at this. "Don't you agree Severus?"  
"Fine," Snape snapped, arms crossed over his chest.  
"I hope the Room picks Peeves," JP said, his eyes sparkling. "He's hilarious!"  
"Of course you'd enjoy Peeves," Snape cast JP an annoyed look.  
"Let's just see who the Room picks," Della finally intervened. "I'm sure it will choose wisely."  
All six DigiDestined and their partners positioned themselves around the concealed door. Closing their eyes, they all concentrated on the fact that they required a House ghost. All save one of course.  
"I need to know why my headaches are back," Ken thought, scrunching his eyes closed.  
The destined opened their eyes in unison. The wall revealed that it was in fact a hidden room; the familiar latches unhooking themselves magically. Staring in awe, the group walked into a barren room; their new House ghost hovering in the center.  
The ghost was the spitting image of Della.

****************

"Welcome DigiDestineds," the woman's voice was light and ethereal. "Welcome to the true Room of Requirement."  
Ken, Ian, Della, JP, Professor Snape and Madame Hooch all looked around in a mixture of horror and amazement.  
The walls were crumbling around them, mold and mildew spotting the stone. The smell was nauseating, the stench of decay almost tangible. It was as if the entire Room was dead, and Ken could feel the Darkness seeping out of every nook and cranny.  
"This is a dark place," she said softy, facing the group. "A place that has seen much sadness.  
"This is where they left me," the ghost said softly, a bluish tear running down her cheek. She gestured towards a corner. "Here, in the very depths of my own school."  
A heap of bones lay there, half-covered by the rubble.  
"Who did this to you?" Snape demanded, glaring at the ghost. "Who left you here alone?"  
"You've heard of them," the ghost smiled sadly. "Read about them. Worshiped them even. And some of your fellows even wear their colors."  
"The Founders?" Madame Hooch said; the groups' jaws dropping. "They left you in here?"  
"One actually," came a voice from out of the shadows. "It was foolish of you to reveal yourself. Very foolish. Sadly it was necessary."  
A cloaked figure came into the meager light cast from a single window high above their heads. It was a man; tall and rather brawny with short cropped hair. Eyes the color of dried blood stared at the destined, boring into their very soul. He was even wearing his House colors.  
There, in red and gold, was Godric Griffindor.

"Surprised?" the wizard, who should have long since been dead said, raising a slender red eyebrow. "And I assumed you were supposed to be open-minded."  
"You're Godric Griffindor!" Ian yelled out, face red with rage. "You're supposed to encourage bravery! You're supposed to be the good guy!"  
"Stereotypes, how droll," the wizard sneered, reddish eyes narrowing. "You honestly think all Griffindors are good? And I thought you were against conformity."  
"Every House has their faults," Antidesma explained, her ghostly lips sneering as well. "Courage can lead to arrogance and superiority complexes for instance."  
"Be quiet you poltergeist," Godric pulled out a wand and sent a blast of purplish energy at the ghost. Instead of passing through her, it took the shape of shackles and pinned her against the wall. "Plasma-proofing spell; very handy if used properly. Now may I continue?"  
All six of the new destined just stared. This man had lived for hundreds of years and yet was still walking. He should have been a pile of bones like Antidesma Hogwarts. What had he done?  
"You really messed things up Ken," Godric said striding over. "You and your little rebellion. Trying to bring Hogwarts into the current century; ridiculous."  
Ken tried to move, tried to back away, but he couldn't. Somehow or another the mold had grown in size and was firmly holding onto all of their ankles. They were stuck, helpless to this crazy wizard.  
"Hogwarts is stuck in a rut," Snape sneered, black eyes flashing with hate. "Albus Dumbledore even said so."  
"Yet another brilliant mind from my House," Godric smiled towards the ghost against the wall. "I do love tradition, don't you? So predictable, so lovely, and so powerful. Whole groups of people with nothing in common can be united by something as simple as a Christmas cracker. Which brings me to my true reason for bringing you here… to take care of the little problem that is Mr. Ken Ichijouji."  
Ken yanked his head away as Godric Griffindor came closer to him. A headache was coming on again, his brain throbbing in his skull as the Founder approached him. That explained the headaches; this guy wore Darkness like cheap cologne.  
"You burned my hat," Godric said, a mocking pout on his lips. "That's an antique you know; it's been around for centuries. Of course, you had help torching it; if it weren't for that infernal Dark Spore everything would be fine."  
Ken remembered something JP had said about himself and the Digimon Emperor. They were one and the same, whether Ken liked it or not. The headaches had started to become more frequent once Quidditch had started. Ken had let the Digimon Emperor out for a romp more often so he could impress his fellow students. Ken was accepting who he was, and Godric Griffindor was not happy in the slightest.  
"Aw well, fortunately that can be fixed," Godric smiled evilly. "You see if I remove the Dark Spore…POOF! No more trouble with the Sortings. Life will go on, and Black Tie House will be forgotten. You'll be Ken Ichjouji, the kind and gentle person that your digimon loves so much. The boy next-door that can do no wrong. Sounds wonderful, doesn't it?"  
Ken stared at Godric Griffindor, his eyes wide with terror and admiration. That was what he had always wanted; to be normal. No Dark Spore, no walking the line between good and evil. He could just be himself.  
"Like it or not, I'm a part of you," Ken heard his own voice inside of his head. "For once in your life Ken, listen to me. This isn't a trick; he'll kill us both. You think this is going to turn out fine? That we'll be Sorted and Della and Ian can just go back to their old Houses? You don't have to be a genius to know that's not going to happen."  
The Digimon Emperor…Ken, was right. All of his life Ken had referred to his darker side in third person, but really it was a way for Ken to deny the fact that he had been that boy. The things he had done were a part of him; if he let the Digimon Emperor go, it would be devastating. It would be like…well…having a tiny black spore thing being yanked out of your brain after four years.  
"No."  
"And I thought you'd go willingly," Godric said, disappointed. "I hate to use force, but it seems necessary. I do believe you've met my friend here."  
Godric Griffindor gestured as Malomyotismon stepped out of the shadows.


	15. Chapter 15

The Black Tie Affair Chapter 15  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill by now. Quotes CO quotegarden and The 2,548 Best Things Anyone Ever Said. New digimon belong to me.  
A/N: And now for the fun part. The final chapter. The tying of a lot of loose ends. This chapter and the epilogue will be part of the contest referenced in my journal. So sit back, relax, and try to jot down as many loose ends you can. :D Yes, there IS the mandatory Ken hurt scene. Couldn't resist. :D

"How…how is this possible?" Ken stammered. "We killed you! DigiDestineds around the world killed you!"  
"Digimon don't die, they just get re-configured," MaloMyotismon smirked as he stared down at Ken and Wormmon. "You of all people should know that. Your precious Wormmon proved that."  
"But how did you two…" Snape's voice trailed off in puzzlement.  
"When the Digital meet the Magical, things get interesting," Godric grinned. "Actually, we wouldn't have met without you and JP's help."  
"We didn't do anything!" JP yelled, pale face turning red.  
"Prof. Snape allowed electricity to work in Hogwarts," Godric Griffindor explained. "Before his little revelation, everything was magical here; nothing digital. I wanted the school to stay old-fashioned, but you had to mess things up."  
"We agreed that you would remove the Dark Spore and I could have it Godric. Let's just get it out of that DigiDestined's head and be done with this."  
"Just one more minute," Godric held up a finger. "I just have to thank the World Advisor here for getting the Digital World open for us."  
"Not much of an Advisor I'd say," MaloMyotismon sneered, glaring down at JP. "Aren't Advisor's supposed to be honest?"  
"What's he talking about JP?" Ian asked, twisting his head so he could see him better. "What does he mean about you not being honest?"  
"You might as well tell them before we run you through," Godric smiled evilly. "Don't want to die with all those little lies on your chest. Let's start with your REAL name."  
"My name is Job Postings," JP said, his head hanging. "I work for an employment magazine."  
"WHAT?" all five Destineds and their partners said in unison.  
"You have all those 'Assisted in Saving a World' stamps," Ken said, his eyes wide. "You said you had the proper credentials to do this."  
"I found the right heroes to save a world through interviews," JP's voice was deadpan. "I assisted in a roundabout way. That's why I had all those employment ads in my office the day you met me. I was looking for other jobs in case I got denied this one. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to be an Advisor; it's been my dream. I was almost there too."  
"I can't believe you lied to us," Snape sneered, glaring at JP. "I trusted you; Bloody Hell, we all did! What do you have to say for yourself?"  
"I'm sorry."  
Ken had never seen JP like this. His smile was gone, his rumpled shirt overly large against his skinny frame. His skinny black tie hung undone and loose around his neck. Dejected, JP looked away, and Ken could see the glisten of a tear in the corner of the guy's eye.

"Num num num."  
Della looked down, half listening to Godric's monologue about how he and MaloMyotismon met. She didn't care; she just wanted to kick their butts. She could feel her feet loosening from their moldy prisons.  
George was eating her bindings.  
"George," Della whispered, trying to keep as discreet as possible. "What are you doing?"  
"George was hungry; Della didn't have lunch yet."  
"George, I need you to do me a big favor. Go and eat all the goo around everybody's feet. You should be full by then."  
"George will do that for his Della. Kisses from George."  
"Kisses from Della," Della said softly, watching as her partner squirmed around to free the others' feet as well as Antidesma Hogwarts' shackles. Apparently squirming garbage disposals could eat anti-plasma grips as well. Numemon looked like a piece of mold, so no one noticed. Della really did have the coolest partner ever.

"Enough," MaloMyotismon snarled, his red-plated head matching his rage. "It is time to remove the Dark Spore."  
"Fine, fine," Godric waved his wand in the air dismally. "For a digimon who waits four years to get his revenge from the kids who destroyed you in the first place, you sure are impatient. Accio Dark Spore!"  
The pain was more intense than anything Ken had ever imagined. It was like a part of him was slowly being yanked out, and it was attached to his head. But the worst part was the screaming.  
"Help Ken!" the part of him that was still the Digimon Emperor pleaded. "I know you hate me, but I can't die like this. We can't die like this. We're in this together you and I, we either fight together or surrender together. Please…spare me."  
Ken fell to his knees with surprising ease, holding his neck in pain. The Dark Spore was slowly coming out; he could already feel a spine or two poking through. Looking at his hand through the tears, Ken saw they were red.  
"Ken!" Wormmon said, running over to his partner in fright.  
"Ken," Snape broke out of the left-over of the mold and mildew, black robes ripping against the bindings. "Someone help me!"  
"I can't," JP mumbled not moving even though his feet were free. "I'm useless. I'm not an Advisor. I shouldn't be here at all."

Ian shifted his feet and looked down at Trimon. The digimon looked ready to fight, and Wormmon did too. If they were ready, then so was he. Ian took out his light-yellow digi-vice.  
"Della," Ian whispered his eyes wide. "Della, the digi-vices are working. I thought electricity wasn't supposed to work here."  
"MaloMyotismon must have triggered it," Madame Hooch replied. She had remained with Ian and Della. "He can only be in here with electricity."  
"Wait…JP said something about Ken being jealous when we first met him," Ian said, his eyes brightening. "It was something about armor-digivolving. Can we do that?"  
"I don't see why not," Hooch replied, her eyes narrowing. "And I know just how to activate them. But it will take a little Patience, Creativity, and Non-Conformity if you catch my drift."

"Mr. Postings," Madame Hooch said her voice strong and indifferent. "I have put up with you shenanigans all this year. I have not complained once and will not again. I do not care if you have not been a World Advisor before; those things take time. I have accepted and will continue to accept you for whom and what you are. I truly hope you will too."  
Emeline smirked as the Crest of Patience glimmered in the flickering light.  
"You're perfect for this job JP," Ian strode up, confidence in his stride as he stood beside his Aunt. "You're exactly what Genaii wanted; a modern dude who was willing to give us a tour around the Digital World. You're not old and musty like other advisors; you're cool. I read this quote somewhere, and it's perfect for you. 'It's not who you are that holds you back, it's who you think you're not.' Who you are is a guy who goes against everything Hogwarts stands for, and thank goodness for that."  
The Crest of Non-Conformity glowed beneath Ian's robes.  
"JP, you never went against Genaii's advertisement," Della piped in, kneeling beside Ken as Professor Snape tried in vain to stop the Spore from moving. It was coming out farther now, and Ken's sobs were leaving wet tracks on the teacher's robes. "You ARE modern and you CAN stick your head through a computer screen. No matter what they say, you fit this job PERFECTLY! And if someone says otherwise, shove their head in a computer and see what happens."  
Della laughed as the Crest of Creativity began to glow.  
"I am sorry Mr. Postings," Snape looked up, his robes ripped and hair hanging in his face. "I was misled. I myself have bent the truth on more than one occasion. This is no time to be pointing fingers. You are my apprentice and Advisor or not, I am still on your side."  
Snape watched in amazement as the Crest of Loyalty burst into a golden light.  
"JP, you're like another Sam to me," was all Ken could croak behind the pain. "Don't forget that."  
As the Crest of Kindness cast a burst of light, all heads turned to JP.  
"Well, I chose the right heroes to save the day, so maybe I do know what I'm doing."  
Job cast a toothy grin as six digi-eggs appeared in the room. They were the ones they had seen so long ago, and finally they knew what they were doing. Maybe 'The Complete Idiot's Guide to the Digital World' was a different teaching method, but effective nonetheless.  
In one voice, though Ken's was very quiet, the six London DigiDestineds announced "Digi-Armor Energize!"  
*cue music*  
"Wormmon Armor Digivolve to…Bucchiemon, The Cupid of Kindness."  
"Numemon Armor Digivolve to…Palletmon, The Creative Master."  
"Demi-devimon Armor Digivolve to…Sabermon, The Lord of Loyalty."  
"Owlmon Armor Digivolve to…Glidermon, The Pilot of Patience."  
"Trimon Armor Digivolve to…Quadramon, The Ninja of Non-Conformity."  
"Elecmon Armor Digivolve to…Circuitmon, The Mentor of Experience."  
"Wow," Della's jaw dropped as the six huge digimon towered above them. "Wormmon turned pink. That's just awesome."  
"Time to try out our moves," Palletmon said, its multi-colored armor sparkling. "Life Sketch!"  
"Noble Slash!" cried Sabermon.  
"Hand Glide!" was Glidermon's announcement.  
"Random Razor!" shouted Quadramon.  
"Heavy Beam!" Bucchiemon screamed in an embarrassingly high-pitched voice.  
The attacks burst towards MaloMyotismon in a flash of way too much power at one time. Red slashes, sparkly energy beams, pink arrows and white streaks flashed through the dark room, shattering the decaying walls. The only things left standing were MaloMyotismon and Godric Griffindor.  
"Foolish brats," MaloMyotismon laughed as the attacks failed miserably. "Ken, you ought to know that silly little attacks like those won't put a dent in me. And you don't have your little friend Davis to help you. With that Dark Spore; the original one, not copies, I will be unstoppable."  
"You are mistaken," said another familiar voice as a ghost appeared next to Antidesma Hogwarts. "Sabermon, I'm happy to see you've found a proper partner."  
As Snape looked up, he realized why his partner had originally mistaken him for Oikawa. The same pale features, the same long black hair…Merlin if he just wore a purple trench-coat they'd look like Bloody twins. But wasn't he supposed to be dead?  
"Antidesma and I both have unfinished business to attend to," Oikawa explained, smiling. "She wants the Wizarding World to know the truth, and I swore to make the Digital World a better place. You two are the only things preventing us from moving on. And now we will stop you."  
With a shimmering bluish light, the two ghosts moved through all six of the digimon. All of them sparkled with an other-worldly glow. They disappeared, but they had left a bluish haze behind them. This could only mean one thing; there was going to be some serious butt-kicking going on.  
*cue music*  
"Sabermon…Palletmon…Quadramon…Glidermon… Bucchiemon…DNA Armor Digivolve to…Transformon!"  
Transformon looked like a kid's mechanic set gone bonkers. It had Sabermon's arms and torso, Quadramon's head, Bucchiemon's legs, Palletmon's armor, and Glidermon's bionic wings. And it sparkled.  
"Vaporizer!" was the only thing Transformon had to say as a blast of magic and energy burst forth from a cannon in its torso. The room seemed to shatter in a million pieces for a moment, and then built itself back up. MaloMyotism on the other hand; well, he just shattered into a cloud of data. The digimon turned into their baby forms, too tired to do anything else.  
And what was JP doing? Blowing pink bubbles out of his blasted pipe.

"Damn Spore," Snape mumbled, holding his robes over the wound. "I can't get it to stop moving. Without my wand, I cannot heal this. JP get over here and help me."  
"Just one sec," JP said, blowing one last enormous bubble. He then whispered something in Hooch's ear before running over to Ken. Surprisingly, the bubble stayed where it was; not moving an inch. "Okay, let's get this show on the road."  
"Do you honestly think you can stop me?" Godric jeered his smile toothy and threatening. "Your partners are useless, you can't use magic; just surrender and perhaps I'll make your demise less painful."  
"Ken," JP whispered for the first time ever. "Remember your first and only Flying lesson?"  
He remembered alright; that crazy broom, the queasiness of not knowing what he was doing. The feeling of empowerment as he finally got control of it was still stuck in his head. The connection he had with the broom; how he didn't need to even speak.  
He could get Della, Hooch and Ian out of there without saying a word.  
"Come on broom," Ken thought through the pain. "Come on, I need you. We all need you. I swear, if you do this, I'll get Madame Hooch to mount you. The only Cleansweep on the wall. You'll put the others to shame."  
CRASH! A very crazy broom that seemed a bit on the psycho side flew through the only window in the place. The fragile glass broke, as it hovered near the ground. Ken recognized it as his first broom; the one that had a horrible sense of direction.  
"Get on!" Snape yelled to Emeline. "We'll find a way out of here, I promise."  
"We'll be back!" Hooch replied blowing him a kiss as the threesome got on. It was a tight fit, but they squeezed on some way. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

"My robes aren't tight enough to stop the bleeding," Snape snarled in frustration. "If there was only something tighter…something more like a bandage."  
"Like this?" JP smiled, whipping his ever-present tie from around his neck.  
"JP, you're a Bloody genius," Snape said, snatching the tie and swiftly bandaging Ken's neck with it. "Thank Merlin you're a career-oriented man."  
"A tie?" Godric laughed. "What good will that do? The Dark Spore will merely go through it."  
"Doubt it," JP winked as the tie began to glow. Ken and the Digimon Emperor let out a sigh of relief as he felt the Spore moving back to its original place. What kind of magic was that? "You see, a black tie is our equivalent of your sword Mr. Griffindor. It's what represents us as a House, but mostly as friends. That's something you just don't understand. I doubt you and the other Founders were friends; you created rival Houses to make it a competition. And everyone knows friendship is the greatest power of them all."  
And that's when Ken passed out.  
"Aunty Em, why did you leave them back there?" Ian said as the group hopped off of the broom. "We should go back…help them or something."  
"It's because she knows how to stop that monster," Della smirked. "And I think I know too."  
"Okay, fill me in, because I have no clue what you guys are thinking about," Ian said, dumbfounded.  
"Remember when Ken first created our House?" Della said, rifling through her pockets. "How he wrote that poem and Snape read it? Well, we can do that again."  
"But get rid of the Sorting," Ian finished, a sparkle of understanding in his eyes. Hooch nodded as she turned out her pockets. "That's where Griffindor gets his powers; the Sorting Hat."  
"We have a winner," Della said sarcastically. "Now where's a piece of paper and a pen when you need it?"  
"You mean like these?"  
Ian pulled out the ballpoint pen he'd been writing with earlier that day, and his precious copy of "The 2,548 Best Things Anybody Ever Said."  
"I hate to ruin it, but this is worth it."  
"You're brilliant Ian!" Della said, kissing him quickly on the cheek. The boy blushed. "Now let's see if my Crest was rightfully chosen."  
After a few anxious minutes, Della stopped scribbling on the worn front cover. Many of the words were scratched out to make it sound right, but that was Della the perfectionist. Finally, she gave the book to Madame Hooch to read.  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please.  
Some customs are worth keeping,  
While others ignore our needs.  
It's our Houses that divide us,  
For together we are strong.  
Forget the Hat, we don't need that,  
Segregation is all wrong.  
So unite us all right now,  
Make us all Unsorted.  
Hold your ties and Crests with pride,  
So our enemy may be thwarted."

Chaos ensued as the quote book erupted into a burst of light. The three Destineds watched in amazement as it levitated out of Hooch's hands and flew into the air. The windows of Hogwarts also shot out beams of pinkish light as all of the school's inhabitants received a Crest to suit their personality.  
Snape and JP watched in amazement as Godric Griffindor collapsed in a heap of bones and moldy cloth. Both men took Ken under the shoulders and made a run for it; the bricks were beginning to fall around them in a mortar avalanche. Despite the dead weight of Ken, the men and all six of the tiny digimon managed to break through the door of the Room of Requirement just before it collapsed behind them.  
Albus Dumbledore smiled as the Crest of Power appeared on his desk, and the Sorting Hat spontaneously combusted.


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to upload this XD. Bittersweet ending for you all :D

There will be a sequel if you're interested.

Ken Ichijouji woke up to the sound of a radio.  
The reception was horrible and the song was a classical piece he had never heard, but it was a radio nonetheless. He wasn't in the Room of Requirement, that was for sure. This room smelled too clean, and he was lying on a bed.  
How come a radio was working?  
Ken cracked his eyes open, mind still foggy from his ordeal. His fingers strayed to his neck; that's where the pain was originally. Now there wasn't any pain, and his neck was bandaged neatly.  
His eyes went wide as he realized there was a Muggle IV in his hand.  
"Good, you're awake," Madame Pomphrey said, smiling brightly. "You've been out for some time now, four days I believe."  
"Four days?" Ken said, his voice crackly. "The radio…the IV…how come they're working?"  
"Isn't Muggle technology wonderful?" the nurse replied dreamily. "With the combination of magic and these lovely electronics, our school has become much more efficient. And it's all thanks to you and your former House-mates."  
"Former?" Ken said as Madame Pomphrey gave him a glass of water. Ken eagerly gulped it down. "Did something happen? Is everyone alright?"  
"We're fine," Della and Ian said as they walked into the room, Trimon and George in their hands.  
"We were able to UnSort all of Hogwarts using your…interesting method," Professor Snape said as he and Madame Hooch also strode in. Demi-Devimon and Owlmon were hovering near their shoulders. Ken smiled as Wormmon ran across the room and jumped into his lap. "It seems that electricity is now obtainable throughout the school."  
"And so are these," Madame Pomphrey said, gesturing towards a Veggiemon wearing a nurse's cap. Obviously it was her new digimon partner. "Veggiemon's been so helpful; it's wonderful having another set of hands…well, vines…around here."  
"So EVERYONE'S a DigiDestined?" Ken's eyes grew bigger. "All of the school…including the teachers?"  
"It seems so," Hooch replied. "Thanks to Mr. Postings' lovely speech and guidance after everyone received their Crests, digimon and wizards alike are getting along splendidly."  
"Where is JP anyways?" Ken asked, thinking he would come into the room soon. "I thought he'd be here by now."  
"Perhaps it's best that you explain it to him Severus," Madame Hooch said, leading Ian and Della out the door. "We'll be in the Great Hall; I hear there are some not too bright Mothmons attempting to attack the floating candles."  
"Fine," Snape said as he took a seat next to Ken's bed. Demi-Devimon sat on his lap.  
"What happened?" Ken demanded, his eyes narrowing. The nurse had decided it was best to leave the pair of wizards alone. "Where's JP?"  
"He had to leave," was Professor Snape's response, his eyes downcast. "It seems the Worlds Wide Works needed him to take on his position as a World Advisor immediately. I'm sorry."  
"No one thought of waking me up?"  
"You were in too much pain."  
"I don't care! I didn't even get to say good-bye!"  
"I think he realizes that you care about him."  
"What about Jun? How can he just leave her like that?"  
"She'll get over him; just like she did over that Matt character."  
"Like you got over whoever broke your heart?!"  
Snape stopped for a moment, his eyes quivering. Ken had hit a soft spot; that had been a real blow to his teacher's ego. That was a bad choice of words.  
"Yes, I did get over the woman who broke my heart," Severus said simply. "Just like you got over the fact that the Digimon Emperor is a part of you. I am very happy with Emeline, and I'm sure Miss Motomia will find a suitable companion when the time comes. "  
"Oh," was all Ken could muster.  
"This is for you anyways," Professor Snape said, handing Ken a plain white envelope. "Mr. Postings left it in my care for when you woke up."  
"Thank you professor," Ken said, taking the envelope and reading its contents.

Ken,  
Sorry I couldn't stay longer; the Works is a tyrant for punctuality and I know how important that is for a good career. As you can probably guess, I got my final stamps and can now be a World Advisor. It's a dream come true, I can tell you that much.  
Thanks for giving me the best job in all the Worlds. Not only did I help you guys; you helped me. I haven't had that kind of job satisfaction in quite some time. Tell Jun that I'll miss her, but like I said, my job takes me all sorts of places.  
I know you probably hate me for going away, but duty calls. You're a hero, and never let anyone tell you otherwise. I hope I can be half the World Advisor you guys think I am, and I'll miss you all.  
Oh, and if you're wondering if MaloMyotismon will come back, he won't. Those bubbles I was blowing can contain vast amounts of data, including all of MaloMyotismon. Circuitmon reconfigured the data into something else. Needless to say, I have a REALLY cool digital watch now.  
Tootles,  
JP

The ink was blotchy even before Ken had started to read the letter. JP had been crying too. Now he was, and he was crying A LOT. Ken felt a reassuring hand, claw, and wing on his shoulder.  
"He was a great apprentice," Severus said, smiling with tears in eyes. "A good man. Any World that gets him as an Advisor should consider themselves lucky. Oh, and this Mr. Ichijouji, is yours."  
Snape placed Ken's worn copy of "A Complete Idiot's Guide to Adobe Photoshop" in Ken's hands. This was it; the book that had started everything. It was the last piece of the puzzle.  
"If you hadn't confiscated this, this entire thing would never have happened," Ken's eyebrows furrowed. "You never would have found out about the Digital World, we never would have met JP, Godric would still be around…and all because of this little book."  
"Something tells me this would have found its way to my desk," Snape smiled, patting the book and heading towards the door with Demi-Devimon is his wake. "And I expect you in Potions' class come Monday morning; saving the world does not excuse you from classes."  
Ken smiled as he watched his teacher and his partner leave the room. For some reason, Professor Snape wasn't nearly as intimidating as he used to be. Maybe it was a saving the world thing. Ken opened the book's front cover and found a note in familiar, almost unreadable, scrawl.

"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."  
"Closing Time" by Third Eye Blind.  
Sincerely,  
Alexander Severus Snape.  
END!


End file.
